Crónicas de Byakuya
by Kuchiki Isabel
Summary: Que pasó en esos años perdidos de Byakuya? Como es que llegó a ser un noble mimado y que fue lo que lo hizo ser tan frío? Su primer amor y el amor de su vida? Veamos si puedo responder esas preguntas en mi primer Fanfic... *ByaRuki* por supuesto! Rating: Cambiara conforme avance la historia R&R CAPITULO 7 AGREGADO
1. Prólogo

_**Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo yo solo tomo algunos personajes para saciar mis deseos de Byaruki!**_

Ese 31 de enero no fue como los otros días.

Algo trascendental aconteció. Nació un príncipe, hijo del heredero del Clan Kuchiki, el Teniente de la sexta División Sojun Kuchiki; nieto del Capitán de la Sexta División del Gotei 13 Ginrei Kuchiki.

Fue un suceso excepcional, no sólo porque los nacimientos en la Sociedad de Almas son algo que sucede una vez cada tantos cientos de años, sino porque sobre su pequeña cabeza descansaba el futuro de su familia. Destinado a ser la cabeza de su clan, ocupa el segundo lugar en la línea de sucesión después de su padre, predestinado a dejar una huella imborrable en la historia de la Sociedad de Almas.

Al momento de su nacimiento todos se dieron cuenta de que no era sólo un noble más, pues poseía un enorme reiatsu para ser un ser tan pequeño, algo que su abuelo hizo notar a su padre.

_"¿Sientes eso Sojun?, nunca supe de un recién nacido con tanto poder latente al momento de su nacimiento, es mayor aún al que sentí cuando tu naciste"_- dijo Ginrei Kuchiki con su calmada expresión pero sin poder ocultar el asombro y orgullo en su voz.

_"Si padre, lo percibo; mi hijo será el más poderoso líder que haya tenido nuestro clan"_ - contestó Sojun Kuchiki con una imperceptible sonrisa a su padre.

La mansión Kuchiki, un lugar opulento que por lo general permanecía en una inquebrantable calma rebosaba de alegría, a su modo claro está. Siendo una de las 4 familias nobles de más alto rango además de la más acaudalada cualquiera pensaría que hubo un gran festejo donde echaron la casa por la ventana, pero no fue así. El Clan Kuchiki no sólo es todo lo anterior, es además el clan más conservador y estricto de todo el Seireitei, así que solo se limitaron a recibir las felicitaciones y costosos obsequios para el nuevo miembro de la familia que enviaron los líderes de los demás clanes, los capitanes del Gotei 13 y los miembros de la central 46.

El pequeño niño recibió el nombre de Byakuya que significa 'Noche Blanca', haciendo referencia a su pálida piel y a sus impresionantes ojos color gris plata, un nombre apropiado para él dada su apariencia.

Al momento de su nacimiento estaba destinado a ser la 29° cabeza de su clan sucediendo a su padre en el título, quien a su vez sucedería a su propio padre como líder, pero por azares del destino... eso no sucedería, la vida tenía preparada una senda muy diferente a la que sus padres, abuelo y los Ancianos de su Clan esperaban...

Su nombre es **Kuchiki Byakuya** y es así como comienza su historia.

_Continuará..._

**A/N Dejen sus opiniones por favor, eso me ayudará a saber como escribir mis siguientes capítulos más fácil y rápido :)**


	2. Capítulo 1

_******A/N Muchas Gracias a quienes leyeron el prólogo! **_

_******En especial a azulaill por ser mi lectora beta. **_

_******Hylla: Aquí está el capítulo uno ya a tu disposición**_

_******BellaRukia: Espero no decepcionarte con este Byaruki**_

_******Gabriela Sánchez: Acabó tu espera!**_

_******Pamila de Castro: Que lo disfrutes!**_

_******Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo yo solo tomo algunos personajes para saciar mis deseos de Byaruki!**_

_**R&R**_

Los grandes leyendas nunca mueren, y la historia de la Sociedad de Almas ha sido testigo de la vida de un hombre excepcional, sus hazañas, personalidad fría y vida aristócrata ha estado rodeada de una aureola de mito y leyenda.

Su vida, misteriosa y reservada pero intensa; sus gestas, más propias de un héroe épico, que le llevaron a ser considerado el Capitán más inflexible y honorable de todo el Gotei 13; todo ello ha contribuido a hacer de él una especie de héroe trágico, donde mito y realidad se confunden.

Kuchiki Byakuya, el frío y siempre indiferente capitán del Sexto Escuadrón del Gotei 13, la 28° cabeza del Clan Kuchiki, Guardián de la historia de la Sociedad de Almas, la figura que encarna el modelo de valores férreos y de intachable reputación...pero no nos adelantemos a los sucesos.

Daremos un viaje al pasado, algunas décadas han pasado que debemos abarcar para realmente comprender el porqué de su personalidad.

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado lo que significa nacer en una familia noble?, ¿Lo has deseado? Ciertamente si tuvieras la respuesta a la primera pregunta automáticamente responderías que no a la segunda.

Nacer en una familia de la más alta clase significa tener muchos privilegios, pero también muchas limitaciones. Cualquiera pensaría que al haber nacido dentro de una de las familias más acaudaladas de la Sociedad de Almas la vida de Kuchiki Byakuya fue feliz a cada momento, pero se sorprenderán al saber que, no fue así.

Él, al igual que los demás nobles, fue criado por sirvientes y educado con esmero por los mejores tutores.

Recibió desde la cuna los mejores manjares disponibles para alguien de su posición y cualquier cosa material que quisiera estaba solo al alcance de una orden.

El matrimonio de sus padres, al igual que el de la gran mayoría de los nobles, fue un matrimonio por conveniencia arreglado por fines meramente políticos. Su madre era una mujer de cuna noble, hermosa, de cabello oscuro y grandes ojos azules, con aire digno y siempre preocupada por su apariencia como era de esperarse de la Señora de la casa Kuchiki.

Ella no siempre fue una madre amorosa pero eso no significaba que no estuviera al pendiente y amara a su hijo, el desapego que tenía hacia él se debía simplemente a la costumbre y las tradiciones propias de la aristocracia.

Las mujeres dentro de la nobleza no se encargan del cuidado de sus hijos, son más bien vistas como un elemento representativo del poder y solvencia del clan al ser vestidas con las mejores telas y joyas que el Clan pueda pagar.

No muchos recuerdos guardó Byakuya de su madre, ya que su repentina enfermedad y prematura muerte le alejaron de su lado a muy temprana edad.

No así con su padre de quien es su vivo retrato. Su padre compartía con Byakuya el color de los ojos y su abundante y negra cabellera.

Fue él quien le asigno sus primeros tutores y quien le reprendió en muchas ocasiones por su comportamiento hacia ellos…

Kuchiki Sojun se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca de la mansión Kuchiki leyendo atentamente algunos papeles correspondientes a su rol como teniente de la Sexta División cuando la puerta se deslizó y dejó ver a su padre parado en el umbral de la habitación.

_-Sojun, el tutor de etiqueta de Byakuya se ha vuelto a quejar de la manera en que se comporta, dice que tal parece que le gustara hacer lo opuesto a lo que se le dice con tal de hacerle enfadar-_ dijo Kuchiki Ginrei a su hijo en tono que mostraba su enojo y desaprobación al comportamiento de Byakuya, un tono que a la vez exigía de Sojun una reprimenda hacia su hijo.

_-Hablaré con él para que modifique su comportamiento_- Contestó Sojun con una mirada de cansancio a su padre.

Él esperaba que su padre comprendiera que criar a un niño no estaba dentro de sus funciones, que eso era algo que le correspondía a su desde hace tiempo difunta esposa y era por lo tanto una tarea para la que nunca se le había instruido.

Se levantó del asiento en que se encontraba y se dirigió a donde sabía que se encontraría su hijo.

Después de algunos metros dentro del jardín, encontró a Byakuya parado en el puente sobre el estanque koi lanzando pequeñas piedras al agua.

_-¡Byakuya!_- Exclamó en un tono severo

_-¡Oto-sama!_- contestó Byakuya con gesto y tono de preocupación a saber que su padre iba a reprenderle por su comportamiento durante la clase de la tarde con el aburrido y repetitivo instructor de etiqueta, además de que probablemente lo haría también por estar perturbando a los finísimos peces del estanque que eran criados en la mansión desde generaciones atrás.

Byakuya se encontraba ya desarrollado, aunque tenía casi 50 años, lo cierto es que su apariencia era la de un muchacho de apenas 15, su estatura no era despreciable, aunque aún era más bajo que su padre y abuelo, sus ojos eran como el primer día grandes, color gris plata y enmarcados por gruesas pestañas tan negras como su cabello que por aquel entonces llegaba apenas un poco más abajo de sus omóplatos y que se encontraba recogido en una cola de caballo que dejaba sus hombros despejados.

_-Tu abuelo me ha dicho que mantienes tu predisposición a llevar la contra a tu instructor de etiqueta, debes aprender de Él todo lo que te diga, un día llevarás en tu cabeza el kenseikan como líder de la familia y debes aprender a comportarte como tal-_ Las palabras de su padre no hacían más que aumentar el enfado del joven Kuchiki.

_-Pero oto-sama! Ese hombre es de menor rango que yo, por lo tanto está obligado a obedecerme como el resto de la servidumbre, un hombre como él nunca podrá decirle a la próxima cabeza de este Clan como dirigirse o..._- Byakuya iba a continuar con su exabrupto con el que pretendía desestimar las acusaciones que habían llegado a oídos de su padre cuando repentinamente con una llamarada de reiatsu de advertencia este le interrumpió diciendo...

_-Entonces si vamos a ir por el camino de las jerarquías, permite que te recuerde que aquí yo soy superior a ti y debes obedecer. Si yo digo que pongas atención a tus tutores, tu deber es obedecer. El hecho de haber nacido noble no significa que sepas serlo. Un noble debe saber cómo comportarse frente al resto de la gente, debe saber tratar a la servidumbre con firmeza pero dentro de los parámetros del respeto. Cada una de las personas que trabajan dentro de la mansión, los negocios o incluso en la Sexta División, juega una parte importante para que sigamos siendo el Clan más respetado y acaudalado-._

Las palabras de su padre hicieron eco en su cabeza, hasta ahora Byakuya solo había pensado en el deber de los demás para con él, pero ahora le habían recordado su propio deber.

Viendo la expresión de su hijo, Sojun pudo notar que sus palabras habían surtido efecto y continuó.

_-Ahora dime ¿Porque no deseas tus clases de etiqueta? Los demás tutores no han tenido quejas acerca de tu comportamiento y han expresado que eres sobresaliente en las asignaturas que te imparten. ¿Qué es lo que te disgusta?-_ estaba tratando de acercarse a su hijo y guiarlo sin ser frío con él.

_-Oto-sama, si he de ser sincero, considero las clases de etiqueta una pérdida de tiempo, mis modales son excelentes y no necesito más instrucción en la materia. Además creo que ya estoy en la edad adecuada para comenzar a ser entrenado por ti y por Oji-sama en mis deberes como futuro Shinigami-_

_"Esto no va a ser tarea fácil",_ pensó Sojun.

_-Como próxima cabeza de este clan, no puedes permitirte hacer quedar en ridículo a tu padre, abuelo y ancestros. Esas clases no son solo para que sepas cómo comportarte, son también para que aprendas a desenvolverte con soltura y respeto a la hora de interactuar con los demás clanes; en cuanto a tu entrenamiento de shinigami, seré yo quien diga cuando estás en edad de comenzar a entrenar y he decidido que mientras tu comportamiento para con tu sensei no se modifique y aprendas todo lo referente a su asignatura, el inicio de tu entrenamiento está fuera de discusión-._

Byakuya podía sentir como le subía la sangre a la cabeza, sentía tanto calor correr por su cuerpo debido al coraje que le provocaban las palabras de su padre, que de haber saltado al estanque koi, los peces habrían acabado cocinados ahí mismo.

Por su parte Sojun estaba satisfecho, pudo darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba su hijo, pero pesó que si no podía de momento cambiar su comportamiento, al menos le motivaría para que fuese más aplicado usando el posponer su entrenamiento como medio para coaccionarle a disciplinarse.

_-Pero Oto-sama..._- Fue todo lo que Byakuya pudo decir, sin darle tiempo a réplica Sojun dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la biblioteca para seguir con sus deberes y para que su hijo ponderara sus palabras.

_"Debo encontrar la manera de hacerle entender que el honor y el deber son nuestros valores insignia y que para ser el líder de esta casa no solo se necesita nacer dentro de la línea de sucesión, se necesita además aprender a controlar las emociones, saber llevar los negocios familiares y desarrollarse como shinigami, pero ¿cómo lo lograré?"_

Con un suave suspiro pensó en la falta que hacían en un momento así su madre y su esposa para ayudarle a guiar a su hijo. Él ya tenía demasiados deberes y la actitud de Byakuya no ayudaba. Extendió su mano y deslizó la puerta de la biblioteca y entró.

Mientras tanto en los jardines, Byakuya comenzó a caminar para calmar su temperamento.

Era una noche de primavera, cálida pero no demasiado y los jardines resplandecían bajo la luz de la luna, el color rosa de los árboles de cerezo se empezaba a tornar gris por la falta de luz pero su aroma continuaba emanando de las flores y perfumaba los alrededores, el ánimo de Byakuya iba por momentos relajándose.

Su mente se encontraba ya menos nublada por el sentimiento de impotencia que había dejado su padre mientras le reprendía.

Por su mente solo podía pasar un sentimiento de impotencia ante la aparente injusticia. Sí, eso era. Se sentía vejado.

Desde que tenía uso de razón todos le habían hecho notar la gran fuerza que residía dentro de él, que aunque no se comparaba con la de su padre o su abuelo para un niño de su edad era bastante.

_"¿Porque debo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con clases por las tardes cuando debería de estar entrenando? ¡Ni siquiera he empuñado una espada de madera! ¿Cómo se supone que tome mi lugar dentro del Gotei 13 cuando sea necesario si no se me está entrenando para eso?_"

Eran las preguntas que flotaban por su mente mientras respiraba profundamente

_"No me queda otra salida, tendré que seguir con esas ridículas clases para satisfacer a Oto-sama si no jamás me dejará comenzar a entrenar y obtener mi zampakutou."_

Suspiró con resignación y se sentó bajo uno de los árboles de sakura, viendo como el ambiente del jardín le había ayudado a serenarse, decidió tomar en adelante periódicas caminatas por el mismo lugar para aclarar sus ideas y relajar su mente.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto en Rukongai..._**

Una menuda joven de aspecto andrajoso camina por las calles del distrito 78° Inuzuri con un pequeño bulto entre sus manos, se tambalea de lado a lado debido al cansancio, se encuentra en busca de un recoveco donde pasar la noche. La vida en uno de los distritos más pobre y peligroso del Rukongai no es fácil, aunque el hambre no es problema para la mayoría de las almas en los distritos, aún tienen la necesidad de un lugar donde resguardarse del inclemente clima y de los peligros que acechan en cada esquina.

Hisana era el nombre de la joven que seguía en busca de un lecho para ella y para la niña que llevaba en sus brazos; pocos son los recuerdos que tiene de su recién terminada vida como humana, lo poco que recuerda es que la bebé en sus brazos es su hermana quien aún no tiene nombre.

Hisana tenía una apariencia cansada y endeble, de cabello color negro, grandes ojos azules enmarcados por escasas pestañas, al momento de su llegada a Rukongai aparentaría la edad de una joven de aproximadamente 15 años, sus facciones eran agraciadas, pero su semblante emanaba desesperación.

Mientras recorría las calles una idea que cambiaría su vida y el curso de la de varias personas más llegó a su mente.

_"Si sigo buscando proteger a mi hermana, no podré; los peligros son demasiados y no puedo hacerme cargo de ella, una de las dos puede sobrevivir en este lugar pero si seguimos así, ninguna tendrá esperanza."_

Y así, sin meditarlo demasiado, dejó a su pequeña hermana en el umbral de una puerta de madera maltrecha, la pequeña estaba solo envuelta en una sábana ligera y sucia, por suerte la primavera había llegado hacía unas semanas y el clima era soportable.

Hisana dio media vuelta llorando y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Quizás no volteó por vergüenza, quizás por no ver atrás, lo cierto es que no volteó por miedo a que sus sentimientos sacaran lo mejor de ella borrando el egoísmo que en ese momento la invadía y la hicieran levantar de nuevo a la bebé, ella no estaba lista para cuidar de la pequeña y tampoco estaba preparada para enfrentar el rudo mundo al que recién habían llegado.

Hisana no estaba lista para morir otra vez.

Así que esperando lo mejor para su pequeña hermana no vio atrás.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2 terminado...será publicado el día 25 de Julio!**_

_**For the english versión of Chapter 2 same date of release!**_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Hola!**_

_**Aquí les dejo el Capítulo 2! Realmente estoy disfrutando escribiendo esto.**_

_**Gracias de nuevo a azulaill por ser mi lectora beta, darme consejos y mantenerme en curso cuando empiezo a divagar.**_

_**BellaRukia: Mil gracias es un placer leer tus críticas, así como tu trabajo. Espero disfrutes este capítulo y espero tu opinión.**_

_**Hylla: Here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy it! (I have also updated the english version for you)**_

_**Pamila de Castro: Siento que no te guste lo que escribí de Hisana pero como dices, eso tuvo mucho que ver en porque Rukia es así. Aún hay más por ver de Hisana, espero que me sigas acompañando en este viaje.**_

_**Gracias también a quienes siguen esta historia: Winly Elric, jessy moon 15, KuchikiISAN y a quienes la tienen en favoritos como: Alice Frost O**_

_**Que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

_**Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo yo solo tomo algunos personajes para saciar mis deseos de Byaruki!**_

_**R&R**_

Era de noche en la Sociedad de Almas y en el distrito 78° era usual que a entradas horas de la noche no se escuchara ni un solo ruido, toda persona que careciera de la malicia necesaria para enfrentarse a los bandidos que por ese lugar vagaban se encontraba ya encerrada en su refugio.

Tal era el caso de la anciana que se encontraba tras la puerta en que Hisana había abandonado a su hermana. Era una mujer que se encontraba en el ocaso de sus días en Rukongai, había vivido ahí ya varios siglos y sus días como alma se acercaban a su fin.

Era una mujer delgada y algo encorvada, de cabello escaso y blanco torpemente anudado en una coleta, sus ojos tenían un color lechoso derivado de los años pero se podía adivinar que en el pasado habían sido de color avellana. Ella no se encontraba sola, había dedicado la mayoría de sus años en el distrito a dar refugio y amor a algunos niños que vagaban por las calles.

Estaba ya recostada en un montón de pajas tiradas en el suelo cuando escuchó el llanto de un bebé, de inmediato y a la medida en que su ya desgastado cuerpo le permitió, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de madera que estaba atorada con una tabla para que no se abriera, retirándola la abrió y vio a una pequeña niña en el piso. Como sus fuerzas estaban disminuidas por los años, se vio en la necesidad de despertar a uno de los niños que se encontraba esa noche en su morada.

Dirigiéndose hacia una esquina de la habitación cercana a la puerta susurró el nombre de uno de los niños para que se levantara y le ayudara a recoger a la nueva inquilina de su hogar.

_-"Renji, cariño ayúdame, han dejado una pequeña en nuestra puerta y no puedo agacharme a levantarla"_- Dijo la anciana al niño de cabello rojo que se frotaba los ojos para salir de su estupor nocturno. Sin más el jovencito se acercó a la puerta y levantó a la niña para dársela a la anciana. Esta al tomarla en sus brazos la acercó a la luz y pudo verla.

La niña era muy hermosa y tenía unos ojos únicos en color violeta, sus pestañas eran espesas y largas, su piel color marfil y su cabello negro como la noche que les rodeaba. Ambos quedaron asombrados ante la imagen que sus ojos estaban contemplando, era por mucho el huésped más bello que había cruzado ese umbral.

_-"Le llamaremos Rukia que significa luz, porque ella iluminará la vida de toda persona que la conozca"_- Renji simplemente asintió, aún se encontraba anonadado por los bellos ojos de la pequeña.

* * *

_**En la mansión Kuchiki...**_

Tres meses han pasado desde la conversación de Byakuya con su padre donde el tema de su entrenamiento quedó prácticamente en el olvido. Sin embargo Byakuya había seguido las instrucciones dadas en aquella plática y modificado su comportamiento, no sinceramente, solo como una forma de obtener lo que quería.

Una de las técnicas que empleo Byakuya para mantenerse tranquilo fue sumergirse más en la práctica del Shodo, era un arte que no le agradaba del todo, pero que le estaba ayudando a mejorar su concentración y por alguna extraña razón le ayudaba a relajarse.

En los días en que el sensei de etiqueta acababa con su paciencia, optó por mezclar el ambiente del jardín que últimamente le ayudaba a serenarse con la práctica de la caligrafía. Así que sentado en una de las bancas que estaban colocadas en el jardín, frente a una mesa que había sido solicitada por él, se dispuso a relajarse y disipar los pensamientos retorcidos de como deshacerse del sensei que habían rondado su cabeza durante la clase.

Mirando a su hijo desde la puerta de la biblioteca, al notar el "cambio" en su actitud y al no haber recibido más quejas sobre su comportamiento, Sojun decidió que era hora de que el castigo llegara a su fin y comenzar a entrenar a Byakuya. Sabía que el joven tenía razón al querer comenzar cuanto antes con su entrenamiento, pero Él estaba consumido por el trabajo y las obligaciones del clan.

Aunque Ginrei era un hombre poderoso y activo, había comenzado ya a dar a su hijo las obligaciones no solo del escuadrón, si no también las de su propia casa a manera de introducción. Hacía ya algún tiempo que Ginrei pensaba en el retiro, había servido como capitán y cabeza del clan por muchas décadas y al tener su hijo asegurada la sucesión pensó que era tiempo de ir dando paso a la sangre joven.

Sojun se dirigió a donde el concentrado Byakuya se encontraba, la primavera casi llegaba a su fin pero los cerezos seguían en su esplendor, el calor era más intenso por eso no le sorprendió la imagen de su hijo en el jardín con una ligera yukata en color azul marino que llegaba abajo de sus rodillas. Byakuya al percatarse de la presencia de su padre, se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia para saludarle.

_-"Byakuya hay un asunto que me gustaría hablar contigo"_

_-"¿De que se trata Oto-sama?_

_-"He decidido que debido a la mejoría en tu comportamiento y al evidente esfuerzo que has hecho por mantenerte sereno, ha llegado el momento de empezar con tu entrenamiento para unirte un día al Gotei 13_"- Al decir esto pudo ver como la cara de su hijo se tensaba como si estuviera tratando de contener una mueca de alegría que buscaba reflejarse en su rostro.

_-"Gracias Oto-sama, no te defraudaré"_- Dijo Byakuya.

_"Prepárate, dentro de una semana empezaremos con tus lecciones. Veo que haz aumentado tu tiempo de práctica de caligrafía, me parece una idea muy acertada de tu parte, gran parte del éxito de un guerrero radica en su disciplina y el Shodo sin duda te ayudará en esa área."_- Byakuya se limitó a asentir ante el comentario de su padre, temía que si hablaba la emoción le traicionaría y perdería la fachada rígida que tanto trabajo le estaba costando mantener.

Sin más comentarios Sojun volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la biblioteca. En su mente estaba la certeza de que no se había perdido el tiempo posponiendo el entrenamiento de Byakuya, para un joven con su capacidad para aprender y con su cantidad de poder espiritual no iba a ser complicado dominar las técnicas propias de un shinigami, y no sólo eso, sino que estaba destinado a sobresalir. Con la cantidad de poder espiritual que emanaba sin siquiera haberlo ejercitado podría en un lapso corto de tiempo ser un maestro del Kido y seguramente el Shumpo no sería un problema.

Se encontraba complacido por haberle visto en una actividad que requería disciplina como el Shodo, eso le aseguraba que el entrenamiento de Zanjutsu también era una tarea que no sería difícil para él.

Suspiró con orgullo al pensar que su hijo tenía tanto potencial. Era un alivio para él ya que estaba seguro que con sus aptitudes aprendería rápido y él como su padre podría entrenarle personalmente cuando sus deberes se lo permitieran.

Mientras Sojun se dirigía de nuevo a la casa, un emocionado Byakuya realizaba mentalmente una danza de la victoria, lo había logrado por fin iba a entrenarse en las artes de pelea. Por fin iba a desarrollar ese potencial que tanto habían alabado de él.

* * *

Tres meses habían pasado también para Hisana y no habían sido para nada agradables.

Después de abandonar a su pequeña hermana en el distrito 78°, había corrido hasta que las pocas fuerzas remanentes en su cuerpo se lo permitieron. Por su cabeza solo cruzaban dos ideas: Alejarse lo más posible de aquella niña y conseguir techo y algo de comer.

Corrió hasta caer, el amanecer del día después de cometer ese acto que mancharía su alma profundamente no fue nada prometedor.

Se encontró rodeada de vagabundos que estaban revisando los pliegues de su sencillo kimono en busca de alguna moneda. Sintió como sus entrañas se estremecían de hambre y pensó que todo estaba perdido hasta que una de las personas que estaban a su alrededor se percató de que no estaba muerta y en un acto de generosidad extendió hacia ella un pedazo de pan. Hisana débilmente levantó la mano y lo tomó y lo mordió. Pudo percatarse de como su estómago en vez de sentir alivio se contraía ante la extraña sensación que provocaba el recibir alimento después de varios días.

Poco a poco, conforme su estómago aceptó el mendrugo de pan, pudo sentir algo de fuerza volver y en ese mismo momento juró que se iba a superar y jamás volvería a tener hambre. Tenía que empezar por alguna parte, y su primer opción solo era pedir limosna, pero en el distrito más pobre no era algo muy prometedor así que decidió trasladarse a otro lugar de Rukongai donde hubiera mejor posibilidad.

Es así como llego al distrito 64° Sabitsura y ahí su vida dio un nuevo giro.

Se encontraba sentada en una esquina pidiendo limosna como desde hacía semanas, de pronto un hombre se detuvo y la miró fijamente, después de un momento habló:

-"Tienes una cara agraciada pero...¡Por Kami, que flaca y sucia estás¡ Aunque eso puede arreglarse pronto ¿Te interesa trabajar? Soy el dueño del bar de esta zona y necesito mujeres lindas que entretengan a mis clientes"

Hisana miró al hombre con desconfianza, el temor que sus palabras le infundían era visible en sus marchitos ojos azules, pero era una oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar así que levantándose del suelo polvoriento dijo...

_-"Si"._

Caminaron por las calles que rebozaban de gente tratando de colocar sus mercancías, era día de mercado. Al terminar las líneas de puestos y dar vuelta en una esquina, el hombre abrió una puerta de madera pintada de color rojo y entró, no sin antes hacer una seña a Hisana para que le siguiera.

Ahí se encontraba una empleada de casa que nada tenía que ver con el negocio del bar, era por así decirlo la empleada de confianza de la casa del amo.

_-"Lleva a esta mujer a darse u baño y colócale un kimono, lo que trae puesto tíralo, no son más que harapos"_. La mujer asintió y tomó a Hisana del brazo para dirigirla a una estancia en donde se encontraba un grande contenedor de madera que la mujer se encargó de llenar con agua tibia. Después de ayudar a Hisana a despojarse de la ropa le pidió que se sentará dentro del agua.

La mujer se afanó en la limpieza de la chica que su amo había llevado, sabía muy bien que no era un acto de caridad y que la muchacha estaba destinada a ser entretenimiento en el bar.

El cabello le tomó mucho tiempo, estaba demasiado sucio y enmarañado pero después de varias aplicaciones de aceites aromáticos logró que la maraña desapareciera revelando un cabello negro que caía a los hombros.

El cuerpo fue tarea un poco más fácil, las hábiles manos de la sirvienta tallaron el cuerpo de la desnutrida muchacha y lo dejaron limpio y con aroma a rosas.

_-"Mi amo estará muy complacido cuando te vea"-_Dijo la mujer cuando terminó de vestirle-_ "Antes de que te vea vamos a la cocina que se ve que te hace mucha falta una buena comida"-._

Hisana no dijo nada.

Después de un rato y de saciar su apetito fue llevada a los aposentos del hombre que le había llevado ahí.

_"Espero ser de su agrado ahora que me he aseado, ya no podía seguir en la calle y creo que con este hombre no tendré necesidad de pedir limosna de nuevo", f_ue el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente mientras caminaba detrás de la sirvienta.

Al verla, el hombre quedó poco menos que maravillado. No era que en su cara se reflejara mucha belleza, al fin y al cabo después de haber vivido quien sabe cuanto tiempo con hambre era fácil saber que estaba amargada.

-"Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si eras un diamante escondido bajo kilos de mugre" dijo.

Hisana pudo ver la oportunidad que aparecía ante ella al ver en los ojos del sujeto la lujuria que había despertado su nueva apariencia y pensó...

_"Aquí está mi oportunidad, si le coqueteo y logro seducirle no tendré que volver a las calles"_

Haciendo un esfuerzo por ser de su agrado le sonrió, pero no cualquier sonrisa, era una sonrisa tímida.**  
**

Al ver esto el hombre se sintió inmediatamente atraído hacía su inocente belleza y no pudo más que desearla para sí mismo.

Después de un par de parpadeos agrego...

-"_Bien, en vista de este descubrimiento creo que te quedarás para mi solamente, eres muy linda y no te quiero compartir"._

_"¡Que alivio!", _pensó _"¡Ahora solo tengo que ponerle buena cara y hacer lo que me pida para tener todo lo que quiero! No más pedir limosna ni dormir en la calle, si me porto amorosa quizás hasta me regale alguna joya."_

Había aceptado ser entretenimiento para los clientes del bar y ahora solo sería la amante del dueño. Era un giro que agradecía y al que podía sacar mejor provecho. Agachando la cabeza se limitó a decir con una mirada coqueta...

-"Arigatou".

Había sufrido en la calle y no estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar por ese calvario nunca más.

Este era el comienzo de una nueva vida para ella y lo iba a aprovechar, habían muchas cosas que quería ropajes, joyas, lujos y pensó que este hombre se los podía dar.

No estaba equivocada porque aunque el lugar en donde estaban, no era suntuoso, pero el dinero fluía y el dueño podía complacer debidamente a su recién adquirida amante.

* * *

_**Dos años después...**_

Byakuya se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento de la mansión Kuchiki entrenando con una espada de madera las técnicas que su padre estaba enseñándole. En ese momento se encontraba solo perfeccionando todo aquello que su padre había criticado en la sesión de entrenamiento ocurrida hacía apenas tres días y esperaba poder mostrarle sus avances cuando regresara de una misión a la que había ido al mundo de los vivos.

Era un maestro muy exigente y hacía que Byakuya se sintiera intimidado bajo su tutela, tanto que a veces lo hacía querer volver a tomar las clases de buenos modales.

Hizo una pequeña pausa ya que el ejercicio realizado durante toda la mañana había casi acabado con su energía.

Mientras reposaba a la sombra de su árbol de sakura favorito, vio a su abuelo acercarse a su posición. Aunque Ginrei no era un hombre que dejara sus emociones aflorar a sus facciones, el dolor que sentía era imposible de ocultar.

_-"Oji-sama ¿Sucede algo?"_

_-"Byakuya hijo mío, hay algo que debo decirte"- Diciendo esto con la voz entrecortada una lágrima traicionó a su férrea fachada y corrió por su mejilla._

_-"¿Que sucede? ¿Porque Oto-sama no ha regresado? Dijo que estaría en la mansión a esta hora y no ha llegado, él siempre cumple su palabra"-_

_-"Me temo que esta vez no podrá ser"_

_-"¿A que te refieres Oji-sama?_

_-"Siento mucho decirlo, pero tu padre ha muerto"-_

El dolor que sintió Byakuya en ese momento fue tanto que por un momento sintió que el tiempo se congeló. Su abuelo acababa de informarle que su padre y mentor o iba a volver a casa. Se sintió derrumbado, fue como si hubiera recibido un golpe al pecho que le hubiera detenido el corazón y lo hubiera dejado sin aliento. Una sensación fría recorrió sus venas y sus piernas se debilitaron.

Ginrei observó con dolor la reacción de su nieto. Entendía perfectamente como se sentía porque él mismo se encontraba en ese estado. Dió un paso más acercándose a Byakuya y le abrazó.

Ahí a la sombra de ese árbol que tanta paz le traía, Byakuya no lloró, había visto la tristeza que emanaban los ojos de su Oji-sama y aunque su dolor era inconmensurable decidió ser fuerte y apoyar a la gran cabeza del Clan que por un momento parecía desmoronarse. Sabía que su abuelo debía estarse culpando de la suerte de Sojun ya que él mismo le había asignado la misión.

En un intento por menguar la carga emocional del Capitán de la Sexta División, Byakuya abrió los ojos, secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y a forma de muleta guió a su abuelo de vuelta a la casa.

Este era el golpe más duro que le había dado la vida. La muerte de su madre no la recordaba porque había sucedido hacía ya mucho tiempo cuando era todavía muy pequeño. Ese era un vació que no había resentido demasiado, porque aún con la férrea disciplina que su padre y abuelo ejercían sobre él Byakuya se sentía amado y procurado por ellos.

Ginrei observó de soslayo a su nieto y pudo ver en su cara que en unos minutos el joven e intempestivo Kuchiki Byakuya se había convertido en hombre, había madurado en un suspiro y de ahora en adelante él sería su apoyo.

La muerte de su padre era algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

Era algo que lo iba a marcar de por vida.

Una cicatriz que el tiempo no podría borrar.

* * *

_**A/N Este capítulo me resultó muy agrio, pero así tenía que ser. Tenía que explicar de alguna manera como es que Byakuya se tornó de esa manera. Los próximos capítulos serán un poco diferentes, pero sólo un poco. **_

_**Para los amantes de Hisana: Tengo mi punto de vista de ella muy definido y de alguna manera quiero que lo vean, a muchos no les gustará pero creo que está sobrevalorada para ser alguien que abandono un bebé a su suerte. Así que no me odien porque todavía no acabo con ella, va a sufrir y va a ser feliz, pero hay más de ella que quiero que vean, va a ser como ya saben alguien que deje huella, espero que sigan la historia lo suficiente como para darse cuenta del papel que juega.**_

_**Capitulo 3 será publicado el 1 de Agosto!**_

_**Isabel**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Aquí les dejo el capítulo 3 pero antes quiero agradecer a quienes han dado su review:**_

_**BellaRukia: Muchas gracias por tus siempre edificantes y motivadoras críticas, me alegra mucho que te guste lo que he escrito y te prometo que no te va a decepcionar lo que viene.**_

_**mitsury sorame: Gracias por tu crítica, significa mucho para mi que te guste y que hayas agregado mi historia a tu lista de favoritos, es un gran honor.**_

_**PAMILA DE CASTRO: Que bien que te guste la parte de Rukia, aunque no ha tenido diálogos porque es una bebita te prometo que en unos pocos capítulos verás más de ella.**_

_**COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS A azulaill POR SER MI LECTORA BETA Y POR CORREGIRME CUANDO EMPIEZO A DESVARIAR!**_

_**Que lo disfruten...**_

* * *

_**Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo yo solo tomo algunos personajes para saciar mis deseos de Byaruki!**_

_**R&R**_

Era una agradable mañana en el distrito 64°, una mañana como todas las demás se podría pensar, pero había algo diferente y Hisana lo notó. Mientras transitaba por las siempre bulliciosas calles del distrito 64° pudo escuchar los rumores recientes sobre la vida en Seireitei, la nota del día se centraba en la muerte de un teniente del Gotei 13.

Todos los distritos de Rukongai estaban ubicados en numeración mayor a menor de manera que formaban círculos concentricos alrededor del Seireitei. Aunque se encontraban bastante lejos de vez en cuando alguna información importante relacionada con las personas de clase alta o los altos mandos del Gotei 13 llegaba a sus oídos.

No prestó mucha atención al parloteo que se escuchaba, su única intención era llegar pronto a casa. Si ahí él le estaría esperando como desde hacía ya dos años.

Para sorpresa de Hisana, el hombre que hace tiempo le había recogido de las calles con no muy buenas intenciones y quien después se había interesado en convertirla en su amante había resultado no ser lo que ella pensaba. Ahora estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Dando un último giro a la derecha se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la casa que llevaba a la cocina y entró. Ahí estaba él, esperándola como siempre. Le gustaba ver que ella regresara a casa siempre a salvo.

Su nombre era Takeshi. Era un hombre alto y de cabello largo y oscuro, ojos verdes y gran sonrisa que estaba destinada solamente para ella, la mujer que había conquistado su corazón con aquellos ojos azules llenos de melancolía.

_-"Por fin regresaste"- _Dijo Takeshi con una mueca fingida de descontento por su tardanza a lo cual Hisana respondió con una sonrisa diciendo...

_-"Como siempre he de hacerlo"-_ Y mientras decía eso se acercó a él, puso las manos en sus mejillas y le guió hacia sus labios para darle un beso.

El tiempo que había pasado con él los días, las noches, los meses y los años le parecían un suspiro. Su amor creció y pensaba que nunca había sido tan feliz, lo que había comenzado como una relación indecente, se había convertido en algo muy profundo. El hombre a quien había visto acercarse con perversas intenciones resultó ser su salvación.

La debilidad la llevó a hacer cosas terribles como abandonar a su hermana. Cuando dejó el callejón pensó que había dejado ahí no sólo su integridad sino también su alma. Lo único que llevaba consigo eran el hambre y un corazón roto. Jamás imaginaría que su corazón aún tenía salvación y que estaba frente a ella.

En un momento de debilidad pensó en sacar provecho de la situación, la propuesta de ese hombre se sintió como lluvia en tierra seca. Pero cual sería su sorpresa al encontrar en él su tan anhelado refugio, el abrazo donde aliviar su soledad, el sustento que la sacaría de las calles y el amor que confortaría su alma.

Takeshi no tomó a Hisana por la fuerza sino que la cortejo como hacen los enamorados porque ella despertó en Él sentimientos que no conocía, solo con verla supo que su vida ya no sería la misma. Espero a que ella le diera señas de corresponder su afecto para dar el paso de pedirle tener una relación.

Ella no podía estar más conmovida por las acciones de su salvador. Después de haber pensado que iba a ser tratada como objeto era tratada con todas las delicadezas que a él le eran posibles. Por su mente ya no pasaba una vida llena de lujos porque el mayor lujo al que aspiraba era el amor de Takeshi y el deseo de la comodidad de vivir en una gran casa llena de sirvientes no era nada comparado a su deseo de vivir el la comodidad del corazón de su amado.

No le interesaba que cumplieran sus caprichos porque su único capricho era estar con Él. No deseaba degustar los más exquisitos manjares porque ya tenía los labios y el cuerpo de su amado para saciar su apetito. Ahora sólo deseaba con todo su ser tener una vida apacible, compartir el techo sobre su cabeza con el objeto de su afecto y tener sus brazos como lecho por las noches, su aliento como cobijo y el sonido de su corazón como arrullo.

El negocio que dirigía era una espina en su costado porque frecuentemente se suscitaban peleas en las que se amado Takeshi se veía involucrado al tratar de detener a los clientes para que no causaran destrozos. Temía por la vida de quien se había convertido en su eje. Él a su vez temía dejarla sola si algo le pasaba en alguna de esas peleas, pero hasta ahora Kami había sido bondadoso y le había permitido salir avante.

Juntos disfrutaban de una felicidad completa. No estaban casados pero eso no era problema en el Rukongai porque el matrimonio estaba solamente obligado a los nobles y los habitantes del Seireitei, por lo tanto dos almas ordinarias como ellos no estaban sujetos a esos requisitos.

Sepultados en su memoria habían quedado los momentos de hambre vividos, la soledad no figuraba ya en su vida. Y en el rincón más recóndito de su alma, ahí donde no se atrevía a mirar estaba el recuerdo de su hermana, pero eso se quedaría ahí.

La vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad, le estaba dando todo para ser feliz y ella lo iba a tomar. Nada empañaría lo que poseía con Takeshi no lo haría el recuerdo de su hermana ni el remordimiento que sentiría si volviera a pensar en ella.

Disfrutaban de su amor sin que nadie los molestara y así seguirían por largo tiempo disfrutando el uno del otro, pero el destino les tenía sorpresas no muy agradables...

* * *

_**En la mansión Kuchiki...**_

Los funerales de Kuchiki Sojun habían pasado hacía ya una semana. Byakuya había sido de gran apoyo para su abuelo quien a pesar de su férreo carácter había por momentos sucumbido al dolor. Era de esperarse que algo así le pasara al Capitán de la Sexta División, perder a su hijo no era algo fácil de asimilar y menos después de la muerte de su esposa. Sin embargo lo que más le afectaba era la situación de Byakuya.

Había pasado de tener a su padre a ser huérfano y de ser el hijo del heredero del clan a ser el heredero. Eso no era algo que Byakuya estuviera preparado para manejar, Sojun se encontraba al tiempo de su muerte entrenando a su hijo en el arte del Zanjutsu, aún faltaba por entrenarle en el arte del Shumpo y Kido, así como proporcionarle y enseñarle a contactar con su zampakutou.

Byakuya se encontraba a la sombra de su árbol favorito recordando la última vez que vió a su padre.

_**-Flashback-**_

_-"Flexiona un poco menos las rodillas y mantén la espalda erguida"- Dijo Sojun a su hijo quien estaba tratando de imitar sus movimientos pero sin la gracia adecuada._

_Byakuya corrigió la postura siguiendo las instrucciones de su padre. Se encontraba demasiado cansado de entrenar y es que no habían parado ni en la hora de la comida ya que el Teniente deseaba avanzar lo más posible y dejar a su hijo instrucciones para que continuara con su entrenamiento él solo mientras se encontraba en una misión en el mundo de los vivos._

_-"Has progresado mucho, pero aún tienes fallas en tu postura, necesitas corregirlas o tus ataques no surtirán el efecto que deberían. Tu fuerza en innegable pero de nada servirá si no mejoras tus técnicas, la fuerza no lo es todo a la hora de la batalla, ahí mientras enfrentes a tu oponente la técnica y la estrategia serán tus mejores armas."_

_-"Lo entiendo Oto-sama y voy a poner aún más esfuerzo en la práctica del Zanjutsu para estar al nivel tuyo y de Oji-sama lo antes posible..."-El comentario de Byakuya fue interrumpido por su padre quien dijo..._

_-"Debes aprender a caminar antes de correr, si apresuras tus pasos solo lograrás tropezar, recuerda siempre hijo mío que quien dijo que la práctica hace al maestro estaba completamente en lo correcto y que lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida. Toma tu tiempo para aprender y practicar, no busques adelantar pasos porque así solo vas a pasar de largo detalles que serán importantes. Te digo esto no solo para que tomes con calma tu práctica con la espada sino para que en cada paso que des en las demás artes para ser un Shinigami tomes tu tiempo y aprendas a conciencia para que me hagas quedar orgulloso. Comprendo que tengas prisa por mostrar tu valía pero no hay tal, en este momento yo estoy aquí para ser la mano derecha de tu Oji-sama y cuando sea el tiempo de que tu seas la mía espero que estés preparado."-_

_-"No te defraudaré Oto-sama, comprendo que debo tomar las cosas con calma para ser el teniente y persona de confianza que tu necesites"-_

**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

Recordar las palabras de su padre hacía que el corazón de Byakuya se estremeciera. Apenas hacía una semana que le habían sepultado y la herida no sanaba. Sentía en su corazón que había quedado a deber mucho a su padre como hijo.

El sentimiento de remordimiento que se apoderaba de Él era inmenso. Consideraba que había sido un mal hijo y que su rebeldía había sido causa de grandes disgustos para su padre así que decidió honrar su memoria convirtiéndose en alguien maduro que sirviera a los propósitos del clan y a los de su Oji-sama. Sabía que no sería tarea fácil pero no tenía opción. El tiempo para prepararse a sus deberes se había disminuido y no iba a ser Él quien mancillara a sus ancestros.

Mientras Byakuya se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos un apesadumbrado Ginrei se acercaba a Él. La vida no se detenía y aún con su dolor debían continuar con aquello que les correspondía.

_-"Byakuya"._

_-"Konbanwa Oji-sama"-_ Dijo Byakuya sin incorporarse a saludar a su abuelo, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó este hecho y Ginrei o pareció inutarse por su falta de cortesía ya que entendía que estaba distraído debido a su situación emocional.

_-"Hay un asunto que debo tratar contigo. Creo que aunque solo haya pasado una semana desde que tu padre falleció, es hora que ambos retomemos nuestras rutinas".-_ Ginrei pudo notar como Byakuya salía se su estado de concentración debido a sus palabras.

_-"¿A que te refieres Oji-sama? ¿Volverás ya a tus deberes como capitán? Si es así, me gustaría que me consideraras para convertirme en tu teniente."_- Se podía ver en las facciones del joven como su deseo de servir a su abuelo era inmenso, así como el de honrar la memoria de su padre y hacerle sentir orgulloso.

_-"Estás en lo correcto al asumir que volveré a mi puesto en la Sexta División, pero en cuanto a que te tome en cuenta para ser mi teniente debo decir que no."-_Sentimientos de shock y decepción cruzaron por las facciones de su interlocutor por eso antes de que le pudiera dar réplica continuó...

_-"Tu entrenamiento está en curso, he decidido que debes continuar con el para que algún día ocupes el lugar que te corresponde. Tus tutores han sido elegidos por mi y he hablado con quien ha de continuar con el siguiente paso"-_

Byakuya sólo pudo asentir, aunque le dolía no poder mostrar mostrar su valía y honrar la memoria de su padre, entendía que debía perfeccionarse y aún faltaba largo camino por recorrer.

_-"Continuaré como tu deseas Oji-sama ¿Quien será mi siguiente instructor y que arte aprenderé de Él?"-_

_-"Debes aprender algo más que técnicas ofensivas para ser un completo Shinigami, por eso pienso que debes aprender la técnica de Shumpo y nadie mejor que Shinhoin Yoruichi para eso, al fin y al cabo ella es la Diosa de la Velocidad"-_

Los ojos de Byakuya se abrieron de par en par, Él siempre había tenido sentimientos confusos hacia Yoruichi.

La envidia era uno de ellos, sentía envidia de como ella aunque ya era cabeza de su clan se desenvolvía con soltura y a la vez con ligereza, algo que con su nueva mentalidad el joven Byakuya encontraba detestable. Así que la envidia ya no figuraría al verle.

Otro de los sentimientos que despertaba en Él la Capitana de la Segunda División era algo que el heredero del Clan Kuchiki no podía nombrar porque no estaba seguro de lo que era, sólo podía definirse como un calor que invadía su cuerpo cada vez que su mirada se posaba en el voluptuoso cuerpo de Shinhoin Yoruichi.

Era algo sumamente impropio para un noble.

Y por último y aunque resulte ambiguo la detestaba con todo su ser. Le sacaba de sus casillas cada ve que le llamaba Byakuya-bo en los encuentros que habían tenido cuando la capitana visitaba la mansión o se encontraban cuando Él visitaba los cuarteles en el Seireitei.

Mientras todo eso pasaba por su cabeza solo asintió a su abuelo como una forma de aceptar sus disposiciones.

_-"Sé que tu dolor es intenso porque yo me siento igual, pero ambos debemos cumplir con nuestros deberes. Yo ahora tengo el deber más importante de mi vida."-_

_-"¿Cual es Oto-sama?"-_

_-"Criar a mi amado nieto tal y como mi hijo lo hubiera deseado, hacer de Él lo que su padre quería y amarle por los dos"-_ Dijo Ginrei con emociones encontradas perceptibles en su voz mirando fijamente a Byakuya quien tenía los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos como respuesta a las palabras de su abuelo, los cuales acompañó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_-"Y mi más grande deber y orgullo será honrarles siendo el hijo y nieto que ambos merecen Oji-sama, seré el mejor Shinigami y la mejor cabeza de nuestro clan para dar orgullo a esta casa y a nuestros ancestros"-_ Diciendo esto Byakuya se arrodilló e hizo una reverencia pegando su frente al piso en señal de respeto y compromiso.

Ginrei se llenó de orgullo al ver su disposición y su respeto hacia Él. No podía esperar menos del vástago de su amado hijo.

_-"Te veré en la cena Byakuya"-_

_-"Arigatou Oji-sama"-_

Ginrei volvió sus pasos hacia la mansión para terminar en su estudio algunos pendientes antes de la cena. Había decidido completar sus deberes aún más rápido para pasar más tiempo de calidad con Byakuya, no quería que se sintiera solo.

No quería que se amargara por la soledad.

Iba a demostrarle que lo amaba profundamente.

Mientras caminaba por el corredor recordaba su conversación con la cabeza del Clan Shinhoin...

**-Flashback-**

_-"Yoruichi-dono, gracias por recibirme tan pronto"-_Dijo Ginrei dirigiéndose a la Capitana de la Segunda división quien lo recibió plácidamente sentada en un cojín en sus cuarteles. Se encontraba acompañada de un Shinigami de cabello rubio que a Ginrei no le resultaba desconocido ya que lo había visto con ella en la mansión Shinhoin desde que eran niños.

_-"Konnichi wa, Urahara-san"_

Tanto Yoruichi como Urahara dieron una reverencia para responder al saludo.

-"Kuchiki-dono ¿Que es lo que puedo hacer por ti? No dijiste cual era el motivo de tu agradable visita"- Preguntó Yoruichi de manera amable y relajada muy propia de ella mientras con un gesto de la mano invitaba a su visita a tomar asiento.

_-"Primero quiero agradecer el que hayas asistido a los funerales de mi hijo"_

_-"Kuchiki Sojun era un hombre y un Shinigami excepcional además de ser un noble, por lo tanto es además de mi deber un honor presentar mis respetos. Hablando de ese tema Kuchiki-dono ¿Como ha tomado esa pérdida Byakuya-bo?"-_

Ginrei sabía que la manera de Yoruichi para dirigirse a Byakuya no era burlona, habiéndola conocido desde niña sabía que era propio de su naturaleza ser así.

_-"Es precisamente de Él de quien quiero hablarte. Necesito ayuda para que continúe con su entrenamiento. Como sabes Sojun estaba haciéndose cargo personalmente de su formación como Shinigami y ahora que Él no está y mis deberes de la división se incrementaron con su ausencia yo no puedo tomarlo bajo mi tutela. Además yo ya soy bastante viejo y creo que en ese aspecto tu podrás serle de más ayuda"-_

Mientras decía estas palabras Yoruichi pudo notar como la voz se entrecortaba al recordar a su recién fallecido hijo, pero ahora su deber era asegurarse que Byakuya siguiera adelante.

_-"Entiendo Kuchiki-dono ¿En que área deseas que le instruya? Como futuro Capitán de la Sexta División debe estar bien preparado y como el Zanjutsu no es precisamente mi mejor área de experiencia..."-_ Ginrei le interrumpió

_-"Tienes razón Yoruichi-dono, me agradaría que tú como la mejor exponente de la técnica fueras su mentora en el arte de Shumpo"-_ Dijo Ginrei ya recuperado de su pequeño vaivén emocional al recordar a su hijo.

_-"Será un placer Kuchiki-dono, o hay nada que pueda yo negara un buen amigo y compañero Capitán como eres tú, le enseñaré todo lo que sé, no te preocupes"-_Al decir esto Yoruichi tenía una sonrisa cálida en los labios que le dio tranquilidad al Capitán.

_-"Gracias, cuando puedas comenzar con el entrenamiento hazmelo saber para hacer las preparaciones necesarias en los campos de entrenamiento de la mansión Kuchiki"-_ Al terminar de decir esto se levantó de su asiento y haciendo una pequeña reverencia de despedida partió hacia la mansión para informar a Byakuya.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

**En Rukongai ese mismo día también estaban pasando cosas relevantes...**

Renji se encontraba acompañando a la vieja Mai quien estaba tratando de hacer milagros con e poco dinero que cargaba en su bolso, tenía muchas bocas que alimentar y había que hacer milagros con el presupuesto.

Ver a la única persona que se ha preocupado por Él pasando por tantas tribulaciones le hizo pensar en una manera de ayudarle. La anciana era muy noble y buena pero por su avanzada edad le era muy complicado mantener tantos niños desamparados que llegaban a su puerta.

_-"Mai-san"-_ Dijo Renji acercándose a Mai para ayudarle con algunos paquetes que llevaba en las manos.

_-"Dime Renji"-_ Su voz reflejaba mucho amor y ternura.

_-"¿Hay alguna manera de que te pueda ayudar?"-_

-_"Cargando esos paquetes mientras yo sostengo a Rukia me ayudas mucho pequeño"-_ Respondió con una sonrisa cálida.

_-"Mai-san hablo de algo que pueda hacer para ganar dinero y ayudarte a mantener a los demás niños"-_ Renji estaba algo desesperado al ver que Mai no había entendido a lo que se refería. Era un chico de muy buenos sentimientos pero la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

_-"Renji, ya hemos hablado de eso y te he dicho que este distrito es muy peligroso para que tu trabajes, quizás cuando seas mayor te permita ayudarme pero por ahora no es el momento"-_

Renji estaba desesperado por ayudar, detestaba ver como los niños más pequeños pasaban tribulaciones por la falta de dinero. Lo que más le dolía era ver como Mai pasaba tantas tribulaciones que a veces ella misma no se ocupaba de sí y le dolía ver como la pequeña Rukia no tenía lo necesario para una pequeña de dos años.

Mai se las había arreglado para que Rukia no muriera de hambre durante dos años, la niña ahora caminaba alegremente por la casa y encontraba diversión en las cosas más pequeñas. Renji se encargaba casi por completo de mantenerla ocupada y divertida mientras Mai se hacía cargo de los demás niños.

Él tenía un lazo especial con Rukia, cada vez que esas amatistas miraban en su dirección sentía el deseo de protegerla y proveerla de todo cuanto necesitase. Pero aunque era el mayor de los niños del hogar aún era pequeño para hacer algo relevante en ayuda de la niña.

Continuaron caminando y llegaron a la casa. Ahí les esperaban los demás niños. Eran ya tantos que apenas cabían en las reducidas habitaciones.

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar Mai sirvió los platos para los niños y la cena era tan raquítica como desde hacía algunos días, algo de sopa y pan, un vaso con agua y algo de verdura.

La leche estaba destinada para la consentida de la casa, al fin y al cabo Rukia era la más pequeña y necesitaba de ella más que los demás. Todos sacrificaban un poco de su comida en favor de Rukia.

Mientras comía por su mente pasó una probable solución a el problema del hambre. Tal vez no era lo más apropiado pero era lo único que en ese momento podía hacer para ayudar.

Habiendo acabado la cena, los niños ayudaron a su protectora a recoger las cosas de la mesa y se prepararon a dormir.

Renji tomó algunas cosas de primera necesidad de la caja que guardaba celosamente dentro de una de las roídas alacenas de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta.

Si no podía hacer nada por llevar sustento a la casa y ayudar a Mai, lo menos que podía hacer era quitarle el peso de su manutención. No le daría a su benefactora preocupaciones por más tiempo.

Lo que más le dolía, incluso más que dejar a Mai era dejar a Rukia.

Iba a extrañar su sonrisa y reflejarse en sus ojos violetas.

Pero tenía que dejar la casa para que ella pasara menos penurias.

Y así en medio de la noche Renji dio un largo suspiro y abrió la puerta, volteo a la cuna de Rukia para verle por última vez.

_-"Adiós Rukia, nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo"-_ Dijo en un susurro a la pequeña figura que yacía dormida en medio de la habitación. Su cara cubierta por el cabello que caía en su frente y su cuerpo en un aposición que hacía pensar que era un gato.

Y así salió de la casa y se dirigió a lo desconocido.

Sabía que lo que le esperaba no sería fácil pero confiaba en su fuerza y destreza.

Necesitaba dejar de ser una carga.

Iba a aprender a enfrentarse al mundo Él solo.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo por hoy! Espero les haya gustado**

**Como pudieron notar este capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior y según las ideas han ido fluyendo a mi mente los capítulos cada vez serán más largos, no se cuanto tiempo más siga actualizando semanalmente, pero les prometo que aunque lo haga cada dos semanas, será algo que los dejará satisfechos!**

**Para dejarles con los suspiros a flor de piel les informo que...YA TENGO PLANEADO EL BYARUKI mua ha ha (rié malevolamente)**

**No se olviden de dejar su review ;)**

**Besos...**

**Isabel**

**Besos!**

* * *

_**El capítulo 4 estará disponible el 8 de Agosto**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Quiero darles las gracias por estar al pendiente de mis actualizaciones a esta historia. Me da mucho gusto que sea de su agrado y que se tomen el tiempo de dejar su review. **

**azulaill: Gracias de nuevo por ser mi lectora beta (Arigato sensei)**

**suffere: Muchas gracias por tu review y por el mensaje privado que me enviaste, espero haber respondido a tus preguntas satisfactoriamente.**

**BellaRukia: ¿Nataly que te puedo decir? Tus review siempre son detalladas y motivadoras, espero que este capítulo también te agrade. (Espero otra carta de amor en forma de review! jajaja chiste local)**

**mitsury sorame: Gracias por tu review cariño, como lo prometí aquí esta en tiempo y forma el capítulo 4.**

**PAMILA DE CASTRO: Me da gusto que te agrade Rukia a mi también me enternece cuando escribo de ella.**

* * *

_**Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo yo solo tomo algunos personajes para saciar mis deseos de Byaruki!**_

_**R&R**_

Byakuya se encontraba en su habitación, acababa de abrir los ojos y aún le era molesto recibir la luz en sus grises pupilas. Hacía ya unos minutos que Akane su sirvienta personal había entrado y dirigiéndose al baño se dispuso a preparar la tina para que su amo se aseara.

_-"Byakuya-sama su baño ya está listo"-_ Dijo la mujer dando una pequeña reverencia y se mantuvo en esa posición esperando instrucciones de su joven amo.

_-"Bien puedes irte, pide que mi desayuno sea servido dentro de una hora. ¿Donde esta Oji-sama?"-_

_-"Kuchiki-sama salió ya rumbo a la Sexta División pero me dio instrucciones de pedirle que se aliste para el entrenamiento que comienza hoy con Shinhoin-sama y pidió también se le avisara que lo verá en la cena"-_

_-"Puedes retirarte"-_ Fue todo lo que dio Byakuya como respuesta y así la sirvienta salió de la habitación y deslizó la puerta hasta que quedó completamente cerrada.

La mente de Byakuya se encontraba inquieta, la noche anterior durante la cena su abuelo le había informado que Shinhoin Yoruichi iría a la mansión Kuchiki al día siguiente para comenzar con su aprendizaje en Shumpo.

Mientras se dirigía al baño seguía pensando en lo incómodo que sería estar día tras día bajo la tutela de Yoruichi. Cuando ya se encontraba en el baño se despojó de su yukata y se dispuso a entrar en la tina.

En ella mientras sentía el agua tibia envolviendo su cuerpo pensaba en que aunque iba a ser una molestia tener que ver a la mujer gato constantemente, era su deber completar su entrenamiento y si soportar a Yoruichi era necesario lo haría.

La imagen de la Capitana de la Segunda División volvió a su cabeza, sabía que habían miles de cosas que le molestaban de ella pero de alguna manera le intimidaba.

Y no era porque poseyera una fuerza y destreza superior, si de algo estaba seguro el joven Kuchiki Byakuya era de que con el tiempo Él sería mucho más poderoso que ella, era más bien por el hecho de que le provocaba sensaciones extrañas a su juvenil cuerpo. Se sentía extraño al verla y mientras estaba en la tina no pudo evitar reacciones en su cuerpo que no eran del todo honorables para alguien de su edad y su posición.

_-"¿P-pero que e-e-es esto?"-_ Mientras estas palabras salían de su boca pudo notar como algo cambiaba en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Si, ahí estaba, el pobre Byakuya tenía una erección, no era la primera vez que esto pasaba, pero si la primera vez que sucedía mientras pensaba en Yoruichi. A su edad era bastante común que despertara con este tipo de inconvenientes pero era la primera vez que la lujuria tenía algo que ver al respecto.

Shinhoin Yoruichi era la única mujer con quien mantenía un trato cercano por llamarlo de alguna manera. No consideraba que fuera alguien que le gustara físicamente pero no tenía a la vista ninguna otra mujer para comparar. Por ende Yoruichi despertaba sus instintos carnales de maneras que no sospechaba.

Para el joven Kuchiki auto complacerse no era digno ni apropiado así que salió de la tina y se dirigió a la regadera que estaba a unos metros y abriendo el grifo dejó que el agua fría hiciera efecto. Poco a poco la sangre volvía a fluir a su cabeza y el mareo que había sentido momentos antes iba desapareciendo.

Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle como Yoruichi era capaz de provocar en Él sentimientos ambiguos.

Cuando el agua fría terminó de hacer el efecto buscado salió de la regadera y volvió a entrar a la tina para terminar de dissfrutar su baño, fue muy cuidadoso de que las curvas de Yoruichi no volvieran a pasar pos sus pensamientos.

Cuando volvió a su recamara se dirigió al closet de donde tomó la ropa que consideró apropiada para el día. Un kimono blanco y unos pantalones hakama azul marino que combinó perfectamente con un obi rojo. Cuando estuvo preparado se dispuso a salir de su cuarto y se dirigió al comedor donde Akane le esperaba para servirle el desayuno.

Comió con tranquilidad y en silencio observando la vista del jardín que tenía a su derecha. Akane le conocía bien y había notado que el paisaje del jardín le relajaba así que antes de que el entrara al comedor ella ya había corrido las puertas Soji que daban paso al jardín.

Cuando terminó de desayunar se dirigió a la sombra de su árbol de sakura favorito que se había convertido para Él en una especie de refugio. Bajo sus ramas había recibido la hasta ahora peor noticia de su vida, pero también a su sombra encontraba paz y tranquilidad para serenar su mente en sus aún constantes momentos de sobresalto.

Siempre había gustado de ver los árboles de sakura. Tanto que cuando era invierno se desesperaba un poco al ver lejano el día en que sus ramas volvieran a estar cubiertas de flores.

Era extraño. Byakuya amaba la primavera pero el invierno era su estación del año favorita. Si en sus manos estuviera haría que los árboles de cerezo florecieran en invierno.

La idea de ver los pétalos de las flores de sakura hacer remolinos con los copos de nieve le parecía absolutamente exquisita.

Mientras se encontraba deleitando su mente con esa idea no se dió cuenta de como el sopor se apoderaba de Él y se quedó dormido. Y ahí mientras disfrutaba del aroma y la sombra de su árbol favorito...

Sintió como el aire salía de sus pulmones y una gran opresión en el estómago. Abrió los ojos y lo que encontró no le sorprendió pero tampoco fue de su agrado.

_-"Yare yare Byakuya-bo aún no comenzamos con el entrenamiento ¿y ya estás agotado?"-_ Shinhoin Yoruichi había aprovechado la oportunidad y había saltado sobre él cayendo sentada en el estómago de Byakuya y con los muslos a los costados de su torso.

En cuanto Byakuya se recuperó del repentino asalto dijo _-"¡Shinhoin Yoruichi quitate de encima en este momento!"-_ La voz le salió ahogada por la falta de aire que seguía padeciendo por tener a Yoruichi sentada encima de Él y aunque su tono reflejaba decisión el color rojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas le traicionaba.

Y no era para menos; tenía encima una hermosa y voluptuosa mujer que en un intento por molestarlo tenía los senos a escasos centímetros de su cara.

_-"Tranquilo Byakuya-bo ¿Es que no tienes sentido del humor?"-_ Le contestó Yoruichi mientras se ponía de pie.

_-"Si tengo o no sentido del humor o es asunto tuyo Shinhoin Yoruichi y además no sé cuantas veces debo decirte que dejes de llamarme de esa manera, dirígete a mi como Kuchiki-dono o Kuchiki-sama, soy la próxima cabeza de este clan y debes mostrarme respeto"-_ Byakuya mientras decía esto mantenía los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas fruncidas al punto de que casi se juntaban al centro de su frente.

_-"¡Cambia ese gesto Byakuya-bo! O acabarás con la cara arrugada como el viejo Yamamoto antes de que te salga barba JAJAJAJA"-_ Yoruichi no paraba de reír después de ver como la expresión de Byakuya había cambiado por completo y ahora se encontraba con los ojos completamente abiertos reflejando una mirada de preocupación.

Cuando se percató de que todo era un truco más de la Capitaa para hacerle molestar parecía que lle iban a salir llamas por los ojos y como si la vena que palpitaba en su frente fuera a estallar.

_-"¿Viniste a entrenarme o a burlarte de mi Yoruichi?"-_ Espetó tratando de dejar de una vez por todas atrás la situación embarazosa a la que le había conducido Yoruichi con sus bromas.

_-"Tsk... Espero que si algún día llegas a sonreír Kami me permita estar cerca para presenciarlo, eres tan rígido que pareces un anciano. Pero tienes razón estoy aquí para ser tu Sensei"-_ Contestó mientras se encontraba recargada contra el árbol cruzada de brazos y con una enorme sonrisa en sus morenas facciones.

Byakuya quien ya estaba de pie hizo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera y la guió a los patios de entrenamiento de la mansión que era el lugar donde el mismo Sojun le había enseñado a blandir la espada. Cuando llegaron al lugar destinado a las prácticas se colocaron uno frente al otro con semblantes serios y así Yoruichi comenzó con su lección.

_-"El Shumpo es una técnica que consiste en desplazarse de un lugar a otro a alta velocidad"-_

_-"Sé muy bien en que consiste el Shumpo Shin..."- _Byakuya hablaba con los ojos cerrados a manera de reflejar la desesperación que le estaba provocando el que Yoruichi le considerase ignorante y cuando estaba a la mitad de su réplica ella le interrumpió.

_-"Byakuya-bo tu Oji-sama me nombro sensei y como tal si considero necesario que aprendas desde las bases aprenderás desde las bases"-_ Dijo con autoridad que no sólo se reflejaba en el tono de su voz sino también en el serio semblante de sus ojos dorados que le miraban fijamente.

Byakuya no pudo evitar sentirse humillado ¿Quien se creía esa mujer que era? ¡Por el amor de Kami el es Kuchiki Byakuya! ¡No es un campesino cualquiera o alguno de esos estudiantes de la academia Shino a quienes debían hablarles de todo desde el principio!

Siendo quien era había crecido al cuidado de dos de los Shinigamis más poderosos y de alto rango del Gotei 13 y por lo tanto habían muchas cosas que conocía a fondo aunque no supiera como realizarlas.

Decidió guardar silencio y hacer gala de su nuevo autocontrol aunque su descontento era visible en sus hermosas facciones. Se limitó a segur escuchando a su nueva _"Sensei"_ como ella misma había decidido autodenominarse pero mientras la escuchaba su cabeza acariciaba la idea de ver a Yoruichi cayendo por un barranco. Esa imagen le provocó una carcajada mental que casi llegó a manifestarse físicamente.

Yoruichi que pensó haberle ganado al menos esta partida a Byakuya se irguió con aire de suficiencia y continuó...

_-"Estoy segura de que en este momento estás reprimiendo tu reiatsu"-_

_-"Supones bien Shinhoin Yoruichi Oto-sama me instruyó como hacerlo cuando comenzamos con la práctica del Zanjutsu ya que pensó que conforme aumentara mi poder sería algo incómodo y peligroso para las almas comunes"-_ La voz de Byakuya permanecía calmada pero Yoruichi pudo notar dos cosas en las palabras que acababa de decir, la primera el minúsculo tinte de dolor al mencionar a su padre pero que pudo bien manejar y enmascarar de nuevo y la mueca de orgullo al mencionar a las _"almas comunes"_.

_-"Bien entiendo sus razones y fue muy sabio de su parte prever eso pero para saber que tanto trabajo me va a costar que aprendas necesito estar consciente de cuanto poder posees así que libera tu reiatsu"-_

Byakuya no pudo sino sentirse insultado nuevamente ante tales palabras ¿Cuanto trabajo le iba a costar aprender? ¿Por quien le toma esa mujer?

_'Ahora te mostrare con quien estás hablando'_ pensó

Liberó todo su poder y vio con satisfacción como los ojos de Yoruichi se abrían por completo y daba un paso atrás mientras sus manos se posaban en su pecho al sentir como el poder que emanaba de Él le hacía complicado respirar.

Cuando sintió que ya había sido suficiente su demostración de poder lo volvió a reprimir mientras tanto Yoruichi tomó un par de largas inhalaciones para recuperar el aliento mientras trataba de salir de su asombro.

La mente de Byakuya se encontraba dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad al ver con satisfacción como había hecho que una Shinigami de nivel capitán tuviera problemas hasta para respirar. Su día estaba mejorando por momentos.

_-"!Vaya vaya Byakuya-bo! Tu Oto-sama si que te enseño bien a contener tu poder"-_

Su aprendiz ya en un estado más calmado se limitó a asentir en silencio aceptando el cumplido disfrazado que acababa de recibir.

_-"No creo que vaya a ser complicado para ti aprender Shumpo porque es una técnica que se basa principalmente en la energía espiritual y me queda claro que tu tienes más que suficiente"- _Yoruichi trataba de sonar casual pero sabía que Byakuya había notado su sorpresa al sentir su poder espiritual _-"Como ya te dije la cantidad de Reiatsu que seas capaz de emanar será factor clave en la velocidad que alcances ya que será la fuerza que utilices para impulsar tu cuerpo de un lado a otro"-_

Con esto Yoruichi dejó libre su poder espiritual tratando de obtener de Byakuya la misma reacción que ella había tenido al sentir su reiatsu pero para su sorpresa eso no pasó. Byakuya se quedó ahí con gesto serio esperando a que Yoruichi continuara con su explicación.

_-"Piensa en un lugar a donde te quieras desplazar y en cuanto lo tengas en mente preparate a correr pero deja emanar bruscamente tu reiatsu para usarlo como impulso"-_ Byakuya pensó que era una explicación bastante breve para venir de boca de la 'Diosa de la velocidad' pensó y mentalmente puso los ojos en blanco.

Notó como últimamente gracias a la práctica podía mantener un semblante pasivo pero de alguna manera en su mente sus pensamientos fluían libremente lo cual era bueno porque a su Oji-sama no le gustaba que se comportara de manera irreverente.

Pensando en las instrucciones de Yoruichi se dispuso a correr y fijó un punto en su mente como objetivo, pensó en dirigirse junto al estanque koi. Justo en el momento que lo pensó dejó fluir su reiatsu y para su sorpresa al momento de coordinar su mente con el movimiento de sus pies y el estallido de su reiatsu se encontró junto al estanque pero para su mala suerte Yoruichi era más rápida y astuta.

Yoruichi encontraba a Byakuya bastante predecible así que en cuanto lo vio dirigirse al estanque hizo gala de su formidable velocidad y llegó ahí un segundo antes que Él y lo que hizo en cuanto Byakuya llegó junto a ella no le hizo gracia al joven Kuchiki.

Como Byakuya o tenía aún experiencia en shumpo su velocidad no podía compararse con la de su mentora y al momento que se detuvo estaba un poco mareado por la repentina pérdida de reiatsu y un poco desorientado por la velocidad a la que se había movido porque no era algo que antes hubiera intentado. Estaba tan ensimismado que no notó cuando Yoruichi puso un pie frente a Él y le empujó al estanque.

_-"Jajajajajaja Byakuya-bo ¡Deberías estar más atento a tu entorno! Jajajajajajaja ¡Vaya líder que le espera al Clan Kuchiki! jajajajajajaja"-_ Las carcajadas de Yoruichi se escuchaban por todo el jardín.

Byakuya se encontraba encolerizado por la acción de Yoruichi y mientras se ponía de pie dentro del estanque sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza y buscaba salir por sus oídos. Era tal su enojo que la máscara que había tratado de poner en su rostro para mostrarse sereno desapareció.

Su semblante se mostraba completamente descompuesto. Los ojos entrecerrados, la vena de su frente palpitaba, tenía las manos echas puño y su cuerpo temblaba profusamente del coraje.

_-"!Shinhoin Yoruichi! Esta ofensa es algo que vas a pagar muy caro"-_ Dijo con un tono envenenado y casi escupiendo las palabras.

_-"¡Hazme pagar Byakuya-bo! ¡Si me alcanzas!"-_ Y con eso salió disparada en dirección a la puerta de la mansión seguida por un empapado Byakuya que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tratar de alcanzarla.

* * *

Después de varias horas de tratar de alcanzar a Yoruichi sin haber estado siquiera cerca de lograrlo Byakuya quien ya se había quitado mediante un largo baño el olor a estaque que había impregnado sus ropas y su cabello y se había puesto una como da yukata para estar cómodo se encontraba en su habitación recostado sobre su mullido futon tratando de aminorar con reposo la terrible jaqueca y el mareo que habían devenido de su persecución mediante shumpo.

Era increible la tremenda velocidad que esa mujer podía alcanzar. Byakuya notó que mientras la perseguía Él mismo era más rápido pero no pudo evitar el malestar que devino de tal actividad. No estaba acostumbrado a eso y por más reiatsu que fluyera por su ser el utilizarlo de esa manera era algo completamente nuevo a lo que debía acostumbrarse.

Mientras trataba de aminorar el malestar físico que sentía su mente se había tornado maliciosa y planeaba mil formas de cobrarse la afrenta que le había proferido Yoruichi al empujarlo dentro del estanque. La idea de descuartizarla había sido acariciada por su juvenil e impetuosa imaginación al igual que diversas formas de ridiculizarla.

Escucho un suave golpeteo en la puerta y volteó la cabeza en esa dirección.

_-"Byakuya-sama su presencia es requerida por Kuchiki-sama en el comedor"-_ Dijo Akane desde el exterior de la habitación sin abrir la puerta.

_-"Dile a Oji-sama que estaré con Él en un momento"-_

Vio como la sombra de la empleada desaparecía de su vista y comenzó a levantarse. El dolor ya había casi desaparecido pero el mareo aún persistía.

Revisando su apariencia en el espejo se aseguró de estar en condiciones presentables para ir al encuentro de su Oji-sama. No deseaba que le viese vulnerable después de su sórdido encuentro con Yoruichi de esa mañana.

Se dirigió a la puerta de su recamara deslizó l puerta para salir y caminó por el corredor que llevaba hacia donde su abuelo le esperaba.

_-" Konbanwa Oji-sama"-_ Dijo Byakuya al entrar al comedor donde su abuelo ya se encontraba a la mesa esperando su llegada.

_-"Konbanwa Byakuya toma asiento"-_ Byakuya hizo caso a las palabras de su abuelo y se posiciono en el cojín que se encontraba a la derecha de Ginrei el mismo que hasta hace unas semanas había sido el lugar a la mesa ocupado por Sojun.

_-"¿Como estuvo tu día Byakuya? Oí que Yoruichi-dono y tu estuvieron practicando Shumpo en las calles del seireitei"-_

La mención por parte de su abuelo de Yoruichi hizo que la jaqueca volviera a atacarle. Yoruichi ahora le provocaba algo más que sentimientos encontrados, ahora podía con solo recordarla provocar en Él un terrible malestar físico.

_-"No fue algo a lo que le puedas llamar entrenamiento o práctica Oji-sama más bien fue una persecución"-_ Dijo Byakuya quien o podía evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca plagadas de veneno.

_-"¿A que te refieres? Explícate por favor"-_ Preguntó Ginrei con genuina curiosidad en sus palabras.

_-"¡La mujer gato que se hace llamar Shinhoin Yoruichi se mofó de mi tirándome al estanque de los peces koi!"-_ Dijo Byakuya casi gritando

La cara de Ginrei permaneció impasible pero solo unos segundos. La imagen de Byakuya dentro del estanque era demasiado para Él y no pudo evitar empezar a reir a carcajadas hecho que no hizo nada de gracia a Byakuya quien veía a su abuelo con gesto de incredulidad.

-_"Oji-sama no le encuentro lo divertido a la situación, esa mujer puso en ridículo al heredero de nuestro Clan ¿Y tu reacción es estallar a carcajadas?"-_ La incredulidad en la voz de Byakuya era tangible por lo que Ginrei hizo un esfuerzo por parar de reír. Cuando recuperó la compostura dijo...

_-"Byakuya hijo mío estoy seguro de que no había malicia en el proceder de Yoruichi-dono"-_

_'¿No había malicia? ¿Oji-sama está hablando en serio? ¿Que no ha visto realmente como es esa mujer?'_ Pensó

Ginrei continuó _-"He hablado con Yoruichi-dono esta tarde antes de venir a tu encuentro y me ha dicho que no es necesario más entrenamiento ya que todo lo que te hace falta en este momento es practicar. Se mostró gratamente sorprendida por tu rápido aprendizaje y me dijo que si practicas todos los días al menos un par de horas en sólo unos meses serás capaz de dominar tu shumpo sin problemas"-_

Las facciones de Byakuya se relajaron al saber que no tendría que ver todo el tiempo a esa mujer.

_-"Con tal de no volver a verla practicaré 10 horas diarias si es necesario"- _Se apresuró a decir.

_-"No es necesario que te extralimites Byakuya"-_

_-"Oji-sama no quiero tener que volver a recibir a esa mujer aquí así que entrenaré tanto como sea necesario para perfeccionar el shumpo sin su ayuda"-_

_-"Está bien pero si te sientes mal toma un descanso el shumpo o es una disciplina que se domine en corto tiempo"-_

Terminaron de cenar tranquilamente conversando de temas un tanto más placenteros porque Ginrei quería que Byakuya se relajase después del largo día que Yoruichi le había dado. Al terminar la cena ambos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

_-"Por fin paz y tranquilidad, eso es lo que necesito"-_ Fueron las últimas palabras que musitó Byakuya mientras yacía en su futon y dejó que el sueño y el cansancio hicieran su efecto conduciéndolo a un placentero sueño.

* * *

En Rukongai mientras la dulce Mai se encontraba muy triste por la repentina partida de Renji este había encontrado algunos compañeros para hacerle frente a las rudas circunstancias de la vida en las calles.

Al día siguiente de haber iniciado su aventura se había encontrado con unos muchachos que había conocido unas semanas antes mientras acompañaba a Mai al mercado. Con ellos había empezado una nueva familia donde todos de ayudaban para poder sobrevivir.

Para poder saciar el hambre robaban algo de comida cada vez que podían y para la hora en que la noche hacía presencia se resguardaban en una casa en ruinas que poco a poco y como sus habilidades lo permitían iban arreglando para hacerla sino un lugar cómodo para vivir sino más bien un refugio contra las inclemencias del clima.

No estaba siendo fácil adaptarse a su nueva vida porque extrañaba a Mai pero sobre todo extrañaba a la pequeña Rukia. La idea de que ella estaba pasando menos necesidades era lo único que le reconfortaba.

_'Rukia espero que estés bien y que el habernos separado sirva para que vivas y crezcas mejor, espero que el sacrificio de no verte valga la pena'_ Pensó mientras se acomodaba a dormir en un rincón en el que había colocado una tela desgarrada que un día había sido una manta.

* * *

Mai había notado en los últimos días como la ausencia de Renji afectó a la pequeña Rukia. La sonrisa con la que siempre permanecía se había borrado de su dulce rostro.

Ya no estaba tan interesada en jugar como antes y cada vez que la puerta se abría y la pequeña veía que no era Renji quien entraba su semblante se ponía aún más triste y es que el lazo que ambos niños habían establecido era muy fuerte y Mai sabía que era algo para toda la vida.

Los ojos violetas seguían hermosos pero la melancolía por la ausencia de Renji se apoderaba de ellos por momentos. Mai sabía que Renji haría cualquier cosa con tal de que Rukia estuviera bien pero nunca pensó que partiría sin decir a donde en medio de la noche y sin dar explicaciones aunque Mai no las necesitaba porque sabía bien las razones de Renji para dar ese paso.

_-"Duerme pequeña que el sueño se llevará tu tristeza y el tiempo sanará poco a poco tu herida por su ausencia"-_ Dijo Mai a la figura de Rukia que yacía en la cuna mientras le retiraba de la frente el terco mechón de cabello negro que siempre caía sobre su cara.

* * *

Hisana tenía varios días sin poder conciliar el sueño fácilmente y es que una pesadilla la asechaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

No era del todo una pesadilla sino un recuerdo. La imagen de si misma dejando a su hermana en la calle a su suerte la perseguía y aunque los brazos de su amado Takeshi le cubrían el llanto de su hermana venía a su mente y no dejaba la dejaba descansar.

_-"¿Hisana otra vez tienes problemas para dormir? ¿Quieres que te prepare un poco de té?"-_ La voz de Takeshi se escucho en la habitación y Hisana volteó a verlo.

_-"No es necesario vuelve a dormir que en un momento lo haré yo"-_ La imagen de su amado y el sonido de su voz relajaron la mente de Hisana quien con pensamientos agradables de su vida actual compartida con Takeshi se acomodó en la cama con los brazos alrededor de la cintura del hombre que compartía su lecho y con una nueva sonrisa en los labios se dispuso a dormir plácidamente.

* * *

**Esto fue todo por hoy!**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Aprovecho para mencionarles que a partir de este capítulo voy a estar actualizando cada dos semanas. Se estarán preguntando ¿Porque? bueno pues porque esta historia esta escrita también en inglés y quiero lanzar ambas versiones al mismo tiempo pero eso es muy tardado. No se preocupen les prometo que aunque esperen un poco más les va a gustar.**

**El capítulo 5 ya está en el horno lo podrán ver el día 22 de Agosto!**

**Besos...**

**Isabel**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Como se los prometí aquí les dejo el capítulo 5 de Crónicas de Byakuya.**

**Gracias infinitas por sus review...**

**Azulaill:Gracias de nuevo por ser mi lectora beta! Sin ti me volvería loca con las ideas.**

**BellaRukia: Como siempre tus cartas de amor en forma de review me motivan demasiado. Espero que sigas dándome tu opinión y ya sabes que serás recompensada con spoilers como siempre!**

**Ryuuji-San: Bienvenida a esta historia! Espero que me sigas acompañando y que te guste lo que está por venir!**

**Pamila: Que bueno saber de ti otra vez!**

**suffere: Muchas gracias por tu review, tus opiniones son muy apreciadas, me da gusto haberte causado un momento agradable con la escena del estanque, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa acerca de escribir comedia pero creo que no se me da tan mal.**

* * *

_**Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo yo solo tomo algunos personajes para saciar mis deseos de Byaruki!**_

_**R&R**_

Casi diez años habían pasado desde que Shinhoin Yoruichi había enseñado a Byakuya como usar el Shumpo y cada vez era más veloz. De vez en cuando la Capitana de la Segunda División se aparecía por la mansión para revisar sus progresos pero no se lo decía simplemente empleaba una nueva forma de molestarle y hacer que la persiguiera.

Su estrategia favorita era quitar el lazo con el que Byakuya sujetaba su cabello en una cola de caballo. Eso inmediatamente encendía los ánimos del joven Kuchiki y salía en su búsqueda, para su desgracia aunque su Shumpo había mejorado considerablemente aún no era lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzarle.

Por fortuna los efectos secundarios que Byakuya sintió durante los primeros días de práctica ya no se hacían presentes. El mareo y desorientación eran cosa del pasado y los dolores de cabeza solo se aparecían cuando Yoruichi se escabullía por los jardines de la mansión.

Byakuya se encontraba practicando los hechizos de kido desde hacía algún tiempo y al igual que el shumpo le estaba resultando relativamente fácil. Su memoria para aprender los encantamientos era ejemplar. Lo único que necesitaba al igual que cuando estaba aprendiendo Shumpo era canalizar el reiatsu de manera apropiada para que los hechizos surtieran el efecto deseado.

Sus días durante los últimos años se habían tornado cada vez más ocupados. Seguía con la práctica de Zanjutsu para perfeccionar las enseñanzas que le había legado su padre. Practicaba shumpo con ahínco para no verse en la penosa necesidad de solicitar la ayuda de Yoruichi y llevaba ya algún tiempo sosteniendo reuniones con el capitán Ukitake quien le estaba orientando para comenzar a calmar su mente de una manera más profunda.

Byakuya había logrado desde hacía tiempo controlar sus emociones pero eso no significaba que su mente estuviera en el estado apacible que era necesario para entrar e contacto con su mundo interno y por ende con su zampakutou.

Aunque sus emociones no se reflejaran en la fachada de su cara la mayor parte del tiempo a veces seguís teniendo arrebatos de ira que lo sacaban de sus casillas y Ginrei sabía que aún no era momento de entregarle su espada. Sabía que la mente de su nieto era un torbellino que debía controlarse y es por eso que había pedido la ayuda de Ukitake Juushiro en ese aspecto.

El Capitán de la Decimotercera División era un hombre amable y de serena forma de ser además de que a ojos de Ginrei era el alma más paciente que había conocido y paciencia era lo que se necesitaba para tratar con Byakuya.

-"Ohayo Byakuya"- Saludo Ginrei a su nieto quien se encontraba ya a la mesa comiendo de manera apresurada.

-"Ohayo Oji-sama"- Respondió Byakuya mientras se ponía de pie y se hacía una reverencia ante su abuelo mientras decía -"Sumimasen Oji-sama por no aguardar a que llegaras para tomar mi desayuno pero Ukitake taicho me espera temprano en la Decimotercera División"-

-"No te preocupes Byakuya me alegra que cumplas con tus compromisos y obligaciones eso muestra que cada día eres más responsable y me hace sentir orgulloso"- Contestó Ginrei mientras con un gesto de la mano le indicaba que se sentara y así Byakuya continuó disfrutando de su desayuno.

Cuando hubo terminado de ingerir los tan necesarios alimentos se despidió de su abuelo apropiadamente y se dirigió a encontrarse con el capitán Ukitake.

Mientras veía a su nieto partir Ginrei pensó en lo mucho que había cambiado Byakuya con los años. La ausencia de Sojun había dejado marcas en ambos que el tiempo no lograría sanar eso era seguro pero ambos se habían adaptado paulatinamente a la situación y manejaban el hueco en sus corazones con bastante destreza al tenerse el uno al otro.

'Estoy tan orgulloso de tu hijo Sojun, poco a poco se está convirtiendo en todo lo que esperabas y estoy seguro que va a superar nuestras expectativas'- Pensó

* * *

Byakuya se dirigía al encuentro de Ukitake y mientras caminaba por el Seireitei pensaba en los consejos que le habían sido dados por su mentor pero le era muy complicado mantener la mente en calma con todas las responsabilidades que tenía sobre los hombros.

Llegó a la puerta de la oficina del Capitán Ukitake y tocó. Desde el interior de la oficina escuchó una voz que le indicó que podía pasar.

Al deslizar la puerta y dar el paso que le llevaría al interior se llevó una sorpresa bastante desagradable y es que Ukitake no estaba solo sino que estaba acompañado de una persona que era para Él tan desagradable como Yoruichi.

-"¡Ohayo Byakuya!"- Fueron las amigables palabras con las que Shiba Kaien saludó al recién llegado.

-"Ohayo Byakuya-san"- Dijo en su siempre amable tono Ukitake Juushiro.

-"Ohayo Ukitake taicho, Shiba Kaien"- Fue la respuesta de Byakuya al saludo de sus interlocutores pero en el tono de su voz ambos pudieron notar que al decir el nombre de Kaien la voz de Byakuya sonó forzada.

Kaien se había levantado de el cojín en el que se encontraba sentado platicando con Juushiro y se dirigía a la puerta. Pero al pasar junto a Byakuya que aún se encontraba en el mismo lugar dijo...

-"Vamos Byakuya llámame sólo por mi nombre vamos dilo Ka-ien ¿Porque siempre eres tan rígido? Relájate, aún eres un niño"- Y diciendo esto le dio un empujón con el codo que no fue para nada del agrado de el joven Kuchiki.

-"Shiba Kaien te recuerdo que estás hablando con la próxima cabeza del clan Kuchiki y debes tratarme con el debido respeto, no entiendo porque te rehúsas a comportarte de manera apropiada cuando tu mismo eres cabeza de un clan noble y te recuerdo que ¡No soy un niño!"-

-"Vamos Byakuya era una broma además ¿Quien dijo que ser noble y ser rígido e inaccesible iban de la mano?"- Kaien disfrutaba la manera en que Byakuya reaccionaba a sus burlas.

Cuando vio que su objetivo de molestarle estaba cumplido volvió su mirada al Capitán Ukitake que observaba en silencio la situación y le dijo -"Juushiro luego seguiremos con nuestra conversación ya sabes que me agrada negarme ser tu teniente, te dejo para que atiendas tus asuntos con Byakuya"- Dicho esto salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de Él.

-"No hagas caso de sus palabras Byakuya-san ambos sabemos que el carácter de Kaien es así y probablemente no vaya a cambiar"-

-"Es igual de molesto que Shinhoin Yoruichi"- Espetó Byakuya

-"Ah Yoruichi-san ha sido así desde niña al igual que Kaien ambos son el tipo de persona que se toma la vida relajadamente, pero toma asiento Byakuya-san ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de té?"- La cálida sonrisa de Ukitake y su oferta habían conseguido calmar el ánimo de Byakuya

-"Arigato Ukitake Taicho"- Contestó educadamente y mientras se sentaba en el cojín previamente utilizado por Kaien preguntó -"¿Es verdad que desea tener a Shiba como su teniente?"-

Mientras escanciaba el té Ukitake contestó -"Así es Byakuya-san es mi deseo que Kaien se una a la Decimotercera División como mi teniente. Verás Byakuya-san a pesar de su actitud relajada Kaien es una persona capaz, disciplinada y confiable por eso es mi deseo que se convierta en mi mano derecha. Al ser yo una persona enferma muchas veces descuido sin quererlo mis deberes y por eso Él sería de gran ayuda si aceptase"-

-"¿Pero como puede saber que es responsable si se comporta de esa manera?"- Byakuya sonaba incrédulo ante lo que acababa de escuchar de labios de Juushiro

-"Como futura cabeza de tu clan así como próximo Capitán debes aprender algunas cosas para poder llevar ese peso de la mejor manera. Lo primero que debes asimilar es que en la vida te vas a topar con diferentes tipos de personas, con formas de ser que no serán de tu agrado y debes aprender a entenderles y respetarles. Nunca debes juzgar un libro solo por la portada. Siempre hay que darse el tiempo de conocer a las personas ya que todos tienen en su pasado el ¿Porque? son de la manera que los ves"-

Byakuya sopesaba las palabras de su mentor con atención.

-"De igual manera debes entender que el respeto se gana"- Ante estas palabras Byakuya abrió los ojos de par en par y es que Él siempre pensó que por ser quien era todos debían respetarle. Juushiro continuó -"Nuestra posición no nos garantiza que las personas nos respeten. Hay que ser siempre firmes con nuestros subordinados pero eso no significa que debamos ser descorteses al tratarles. El buen trato nos garantiza no sólo el respeto sino la lealtad de los demás y eso es algo que siempre es necesario cuando se va a la batalla. Si no confías y respetas a tu compañero la batalla estará perdida"-

Ukitake hizo una pequeña pausa para dar unos sorbos a su té. Beber algo tibio ayudaba a que los ataques de tos que le acosaban fueran menos frecuentes.

Las palabras de su mentor hacían eco en su cabeza. Byakuya sentía como si estuviera hablando de nuevo con Sojun y es que hablaba con la misma rectitud y sabiduría como años atrás lo había hecho su padre. Estar en presencia de Ukitake hacía que volviera en el tiempo y le extrañara aún más.

-"Pero dejemos eso para otro día ahora dime ¿Practicaste la meditación como te aconsejé?"-

-"Si lo hice pero me resulta muy difícil hacerlo porque no logro dejar mi mente en blanco. Cada vez que lo intento vienen a mi cabeza pensamientos de mis obligaciones del día y fracaso en el intento"-

-"Recuerda debes estar en un lugar que te de paz y tranquilidad, debes respirar pausadamente y dejar que la nada se apodere de tu mente. Cuando consigas eso estarás listo para que tu Oji-Sama te proporcione tu zampakutou y así comenzar el proceso de comunicarte con ella"- Mientras hablaba Juushiro pudo notar como una sonrisa de felicidad buscaba manifestarse en los labios de Byakuya pero consiguió esconderla detrás de su taza de té mientras fingía dar un sorbo.

-"Practicar la caligrafía ayuda a calmar mis pensamientos"- Dijo casualmente Byakuya mientras ponía su taza vacía en la pequeña mesa que le separaba de Juushiro.

-"Ah ya veo, esa es un arte bastante edificante de la que no sabía fueras asiduo. Si eso te ayuda entonces sigue con ello y en cuanto dejes de escribir ve a tu lugar favorito y empieza a seguir los pasos que te recomendé. ¿Porque no vas ahora de regreso a la mansión y lo intentas? Vuelve mañana y hazme saber como te fue con eso"-

-"Está bien Ukitake Taicho probaré y le haré saber los resultados"- Se levantó, dio una reverencia para despedirse y se marchó.

* * *

Cuando alcanzó las puertas de la mansión Kuchiki fué recibido por Akane a quien ordenó que pidiera le llevaran la mesa que usaba para practicar la caligrafía.

Cuando fue informado de que todo estaba listo tal y como lo había solicitado se dirigió al lugar donde se podía relajar, a la sombra de su árbol.

Se sentó y tomó su pincel para escritura pero notó algo raro; la tinta que le habían proporcionado no era negra y eso no era bueno para sus nervios. Byakuya era un muchacho tan impulsivo que estuvo a punto de gritar un sin fin de maldiciones pero recordó las palabras de Ukitake y decidió hacer caso omiso al incidente.

Dando algunas profundas inhalaciones comenzó a sentir como su temperamento se controlaba y fijando la mirada en el papel que tenía delante comenzó a plasmar algunos kanjis, pero el resultado no fue el que esperaba así que desechó la hoja y volvió a empezar. El resultado fue el mismo, los kanjis simplemete lucían horribles en ese tono verde alga.

'Verde alga'- Pensó

Comenzó a trazar una figura parecida a una nube y la rellenó con el mismo tono, después decidió poner unas líneas verticales en la parte inferior de la nube verde, acto seguido trazó dos líneas a los costados de la figura. Buscó en el interior de una caja de madera situada sobre la mesa algunos otros colores que le fuera de utilidad y encontró blanco.

Con un pincel limpio tomó un poco de blanco y trazó una línea horizontal en la parte superior de la figura. Volviendo a ver en la caja tomó un poco de tinta de un tono café oscuro aunque hubiera preferido usar negro y dibujo tres puntos formando un triangulo justo debajo de la línea blanca que había trazado.

Pero algo faltaba en el dibujo así que con el mismo color café y dibujó dos líneas inclinadas sobre dos de los puntos que formaban en triangulo. Por último trazó una línea curva bajo los tres puntos y ahí estaba...

-"Wakame Taishi"- Byakuya estaba emocionado porque nunca pensó ser poseedor de tal talento artístico. Mirando su obra de arte no pudo evitar sonreír ante su recién creado personaje. Estaba realmente complacido y orgulloso de su obra maestra, así que saltó de la banca donde se encontraba y se dirigió a su recámara donde encontró uno de sus mejores trabajos de Shodo que estaba enmarcado y se apresuró a quitarlo del marco para en su lugar poner su más reciente creación.

Una vez que su pieza estuvo perfectamente colocada en la mesa de trabajo que se encontraba en su recámara se dirigió de nuevo a la sombra del árbol de sakura y con un ánimo más relajado continuó con algunos kanjis que ya no resultaban tan desagradables a la vista debido a su renovado estado de ánimo.

Las horas de la tarde pasaron inadvertidas para Byakuya quien se encontraba sumergido en un ambiente de paz en su lugar favorito del jardín disfrutando del clima que en ese momento era agradable, el viento soplando pero de manera suave que no influía en su concentración. Estaba tan sumido en la nada que en ese momento eran sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la oscuridad poco a poco se apoderaba del jardín.

-"Byakuya-sama"- La voz de Akane se escuchó

-"¿Ha llegado Oji-Sama?"- Respondió Byakuya al llamado de su sirvienta.

-"Hai Byakuya-sama, Kuchiki-sama ha llegado y le espera en el comedor para cenar"-

-"Está bien, voy para allá mientras encárgate de que todo esto sea retirado de aquí"- Mientras se levantaba del asiento hizo un movimiento con l mano señalando a Akane que recogiera los enseres que había estado utilizando.

* * *

Cuando Byakuya llegó al comedor saludó a Ginrei quien como Akane le había dicho ya se encontraba ahí, pero no era la imagen que esperaba ver. El gesto severo que caracterizaba a su Oji-sama mostraba algo más. La mirada de Ginrei estaba perdida en un punto en el espacio frente a Él y sus pensamientos eran tan profundos que no notó la presencia de su nieto en la puerta.

-"Konbanwa Oji-sama"- Saludó el joven Byakuya a su abuelo.

-"Konbanwa Byakuya"- Ginrei parpadeó un par de veces para volver a la realidad y mientras saludaba a su nieto le indicaba que se sentase a su derecha.

-"¿Hay algo que te preocupe Oji-sama?"- Byakuya estaba preocupado porque no era usual ver a Ginrei con la mirada perdida. Era un hombre que meditaba constantemente pero nunca se sumergía en sus pensamientos al grado de no notar que alguien se acercaba, era un Capitán y sus sentidos estaban bastante desarrollados.

-"Tienes razón Byakuya, hay algo que me tiene inquieto y creo que es información que debo compartir contigo"- El tono de Ginrei era tan serio como siempre pero estaba marcado por un toque de preocupación -"Hoy en la reunión de capitanes se nos informó de una serie de extrañas apariciones en Rukongai. Hoy Muguruma Kensei fue a investigar que sucedía porque su unidad de avanzada no había regresado. Encontró que habían corrido con el mismo destino que a las almas del Rukongai"- Al ver la cara de su nieto pudo notar la curiosidad y se dispuso a darle el resto de la información -"Uno de sus subordinados que fué enviado a pedir la presencia de la Décimosegunda División informó que los cuerpos de los Shinigamis desaparecidos se habían evaporado. Así que el Capitán comandante envió refuerzos para investigar el asunto. Yo por mi parte tengo que proteger el Seireitei ante esta amenaza desconocida"-

La seriedad en las palabras de su abuelo y lo delicado del problema que se estaba suscitando en la Sociedad de Almas hicieron que el joven Byakuya sintiera una preocupación genuina sobre el asunto. Ginrei le había contado todo eso porque Byakuya había mostrado ya su sentido de la responsabilidad y era su deber mantenerlo informado sobre la vida como Capitán ya que algún día el mismo se convertiría en uno.

-"Entiendo la seriedad de la situación Oji-sama, ¿Eso significa que hoy pasarás la noche en las barracas de tu escuadrón"-

-"Si, mi deber es vigilar que las cosas no se salgan de control en caso de una contingencia"-

Byakuya asintió y ambos se dispusieron a cenar, la conversación no fue abundante durante ese lapso de tiempo ya que cada uno tenía cosas que analizar acerca de la información que corría por el Seireitei.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente las noticias que corrían por el Seireitei no podían ser más inquietantes. La expedición a la que se habían dirigido varios capitanes y tenientes la noche anterior había sido un completo desastre y se señalaba al Capitán de la Décimosegunda División como el responsable de todo.

Lo que Urahara Kisuke había hecho a sus compañeros Capitanes y Tenientes era una aberración. Se decía que había practicado en ellos experimentos de Hollowficación y para tomar medidas y castigarle se había convocado a la Cámara de los 46 para enjuiciarlo.

Para sorpresa de todos Shinhoin Yoruichi había irrumpido en la sala y había ayudado a escapar a los acusados y lo peor del caso es que en su huida se habían llevado a los Capitanes y Tenientes infectados mediante Hollowficación quienes habían sido sentenciados a muerte como medida de seguridad.

Corrían rumores de que se habían escondido en el Mundo de los Vivos pero eran solo eso, rumores.

Byakuya estaba sorprendido al igual que todos los demás pero para Él era más difícil procesar los acontecimientos y más porque Yoruichi se había visto involucrada directamente en ellos.

Y es que aunque el tenía a Yoruichi etiquetada como la persona más molesta e irresponsable de toda la Sociedad de Almas, El mundo de los Vivos y probablemente también del Hueco Mundo, nunca la creyó capaz de traicionar al Gotei 13 y tampoco a el Clan Shinhoin quienes ahora se veían hundidos en la vergüenza de por su partida así como en el dilema de quien les dirigiría si Yoruichi ya no estaba ya que ella era a la vez cabeza del Clan.

Byakuya no podía entender como había sido tan irresponsable para abandonar sus deberes por salvar a Urahara Kisuke y Tsukabishi Tessai. Ella se había criado junto a ellos pero eso no era justificación para sus acciones a los ojos de Byakuya, la cabeza del clan se debía a sus subordinados y familia. No creía que ella estuviera inmiscuida en los sombríos experimentos de los que se acusaba a su amigo de la infancia, pero no entendía que la había motivado a tirar todo por la borda sólo por ayudarlo.

El día había estado lleno de sorpresas por los detalles que se iban revelando acerca de lo sucedido, la incertidumbre se apoderaba del Gotei 13 y no era para menos ya que se había perdido a 6 capitanes de los Escuadrones y 3 tenientes además del Capitán de la División de Kido y su respectivo segundo al mando.

Byakuya se encontraba inquieto y decidió que omitiría la cena y se iría directo a dormir.

* * *

Una vez en su cuarto y ya en su atavío nocturno se dispuso a dormir en su confortable futón. Su mente estaba tan cansada que un sueño profundo se apoderó de Él y fue ahí cuando...

Un vendaval entró por la puerta Soji que dirigía a su jardín privado entró intempestivamente trayendo consigo el enervante olor de las sakuras que predominaba en el exterior inundando la habitación.

_'Maestro'_ Un voz que era casi un susurro se hizo presente en el sueño de Byakuya

_'Maestro'_ Volvió a llamarle

Byakuya sumergido por primera vez en su mundo interno solo podía ver un halo de color rosado que le impedía la vista del hombre que tenía enfrente

-"¿Donde estoy? ¿Quien eres tú?"-

-"Este es tu mundo interno maestro y yo soy..."-

Los ojos de Byakuya se abrieron de golpe y su respiración estaba algo agitada por la sorpresa. Un molesto escalofrío le recorría la espalda; se levantó del futon y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta por donde había entrado la imponente ráfaga de aire.

Una vez que se recuperó de la sorpresa una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro porque al fin supo que había sucedido en su sueño. Su zampakutou había entrado en contacto con Él y aunque no le había dicho su nombre Byakuya sabía que la espera había terminado.

Por fin iba a conseguir la última pieza que le faltaba para convertirse en un verdadero Shinigami.

* * *

**Bien pues esto fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Si se preguntan por el ByaRuki les diré que aún falta para que vean eso, pero les cuanto que el día 29 de Agosto estaré lanzando en prólogo de mi nuevo fic BYARUKI por supuesto y en ese si les prometo amor al instante!**

**En cuanto al próximo capítulo de Crónicas de Byakuya estará disponible el día 5 de Septiembre!**

**Nos vemos dentro de una semana con mi nuevo fic (Ya tengo el prólogo y el capítulo 1 listos)!**

**Besos...**

**Isabel**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Hola! Esta semana fue para mi un poco caótica, algunos problemas en la VR me distrajeron y por poco no termino este capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia, es un gusto enorme y me hacen sonreír con sus preciosas review. Es un placer para mi que no hayan perdido la paciencia con esta historia, la finalidad es dar un vistazo a todos los años de Byakuya que Kubo no profundiza, obviamente como ya se los dije habrá ByaRuki, pero para eso aún faltan algunos capítulos.**

**Ahora si les dejo para que disfruten de este capítulo que la verdad a mi me encantó cuando lo escribí...**

**BellaRukia: Más Kaien para ti! Él no iba a estar en este capítulo pero tus comentarios lo trajeron de nuevo a escena**

* * *

**Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo yo solo tomo algunos personajes para saciar mis deseos de Byaruki!**

**R&R**

_**10 años habían pasado desde que Rukia fue acogida en la casa de Mai...**_

La gente caminaba por las calles de Inuzuri, como siempre ajena a la desgracia ajena por ese ambiente en el que vivían en donde cada quien ve sólo por sí mismo. Para Rukia el día no era como todos los demás. Ella había perdido a la única persona que se interesaba en ella. La anciana Mai había muerto una semana antes y ahora Rukia se encontraba sola en el mundo.

Durante los años que Rukia vivió con ella, la casa siempre estuvo llena de niños, que al igual que ella eran huérfanos, Rukia había estado muy cerca del dolor, la miseria y la muerte que eran su constante compañía. Muchos de los niños que Mai recogía de las calles no lograban sobrevivir, algunos estaban enfermos y otros tan desnutridos que cuando ella les proporcionaba alimento ya era muy tarde.

Y no es que tuvieran comida para llenar muchas bocas, la mayoría de las veces Mai se quedaba sin comer por dar algo a los niños y Rukia sabía que eso era lo que había acelerado su muerte. Si bien era cierto que la edad de Mai rondaba ya varios siglos, el hecho de que estuviera mal alimentada y bajo constantes preocupaciones para mantener los niños fuera de la calle, no ayudaba para nada a su salud.

Cuando Rukia había aprendido a contar, sabía que en casa habían 14 personas, 9 niñas, 5 niños y Mai. El número de habitantes cambiaba constantemente por las duras condiciones a que estaban sometidos los habitantes de el Distrito 78°. Hacía un año que Mai había caído en cama y el número de niños en la casa fue menguando, si Mai no podía darles de comer, ellos tenían que salir a buscar su propio pan. Durante los últimos 3 meses sólo Rukia estaba al lado de la anciana y es que Mai era la única persona que se había interesado por ella.

El día que Mai murió Rukia sintió que ya no había nada más para ella. Muchas ideas y preguntas pasaban por su cabeza mientras veía el amanecer.

'¿Quien cuidará de mi?'

'¿Quien me va a acompañar para no sentirme sola?'

'Mai-san, Gracias por todo, te extraño mucho.'

Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos violeta y corrieron por sus mejillas. Rukia estaba sola y muy triste.

-"Ano... Me llamo Renji ¿Como te llamas?"- Le preguntó un chico de cabellos color rojo carmesí que iba pasando por el lugar y se acercó al verle llorando.

-"Ru-Rukia"- Contestó entre sollozos mientras levantaba la cara para dirigirse a quien le había hecho la pregunta.

Y entonces Renji vio los ojos que hace varios años no veía, pero ya no veía a la bebé que había ayudado a recoger del dintel de la puerta, ahora esos ojos estaban en la cara de una niña un poco más baja que Él, pero no tenían esa chispa de inocencia de antaño, al contrario, estaban envueltos en un halo de desconsuelo y tristeza.

Renji no sabía como acercarse a ella, estaba seguro de que era su Rukia, pero no quería asustarle así que se limitó a hacerle más preguntas.

-"¿Porque lloras?"-

-"Mi mamá mu-murió, bueno no era mi mamá pero la-la quería mucho, ella era todo lo que tenía en el mundo"- Los sollozos de Rukia continuaban, se encontraba sola y desamparada, tenía hambre y el dolor de la pérdida de Mai era muy grande.

Para Renji recibir la noticia de la muerte de quien años atrás fuera como para Rukia lo más cercano a una madre fue devastador, pero no podía permitirse llorar, tenía que ser fuerte para Rukia.

-"Lo siento mucho"- Aunque la voz de Renji sonó controlada y hasta cierto punto reconfortante, la verdad es que en su interior estaba muy triste. No sólo por la muerte de Mai, sino por la imagen de una Rukia llorosa y desvalida que tenía enfrente. -"¿Tienes donde pasar la noche?"-

-"N-no, unas personas aprovecharon la muerte de ella para apropiarse de la casa y tengo 6 días durmiendo en la calle"-

'Jamás volverás a dormir en la calle Rukia te lo prometo' Pensó Renji

-"Puedes venir a vivir conmigo si quieres, vivo con otros niños de la calle en una casa abandonada, no tenemos muchas cosas pero al menos somos capaces de conseguir comida y tenemos un techo por la noche"-

Rukia sopesó la oferta por algunos minutos. No es que tuviera muchas opciones, pero el chico que le hizo el ofrecimiento se portaba muy amable con ella y le daba la sensación de que ya lo conocía.

-"Está bien, gracias"- Respondió Rukia mientras se limpiaba los vestigios de las lágrimas que había derramado con el dorso de la mano.

Cuando hubo recibido una respuesta, Renji le pidió que lo siguiera. Renji era un chico de pocas palabras y durante casi una hora que duró el trayecto hacia su refugio no habló con ella. Seguía pensando en Mai y en que nunca se pudo despedir de ella. Renji siempre pensó que cuando fuera un hombre y pudiera tener un trabajo remunerado, volvería a casa de Mai para ayudarle con los gastos de los niños. Nunca pensó que Mai no era eterna.

Rukia veía los alrededores, hacía mucho rato que habían entrado de nuevo a Inuzuri, pero esta parte del distrito le era completamente desconocida. Ella sólo se movía en un radio pequeño cercano a la que fuera su casa. Estar en esta zona para ella era como estar en otro mundo y se sentía además de sola asustada.

Mientras pensaba en eso notó que Renji se detenía frente a la fachada de una casa que se encontraba en bastante malas condiciones. en el interior debía haber gente ya que el sonido de voces y risas llegaba hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Renji fue el primero en acercarse a la puerta al ver que Rukia se había quedado pasmada tal vez por desconfianza.

-"¡Oi Hiroshi, Katashi!"- Gritó Renji mientras abría la maltrecha puerta del refugio.

-"¡Renij! Te estábamos esperando, hemos conseguido unos bollos al vapor y verduras que robamos esta tarde"- Dijo Hiroshi, quien se encontraba feliz de tener algo a la mesa, hacía 2 días que no comían.

-"¿Quien es ella Renji"- Preguntó Katashi mirando fijamente a Rukia.

-"Ella es Rukia y desde hoy se quedará con nosotros"- Dijo Renji a tono de orden que no daba mucho espacio para argumentar algo en contra pero los muchachos aún tenían una inquietud...

-"¡PERO ES UNA NIÑA!"- Gritaron al unísono Hiroshi y Katashi.

-"Tsk ¿Y eso que? niña o niño, Rukia no tiene a donde ir y nosotros podemos ayudarle"- Replicó Renji

-"Pff supongo que tienes razón"- Dijo Katashi

-"Pasa Rukia, te mostraré la guarida. ¿Tienes hambre? Por suerte hoy tenemos suficiente comida para ti también."- Hiroshi decía esto mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y la dirigía al interior de lugar.

Mientras iba caminando hacía la puerta Rukia cruzó miradas con Renji y este pudo ver que la amabilidad de sus amigos habían quitado el semblante de preocupación en su rostro, aunque los ojos de Rukia continuaban llenos de tristeza.

-"Bienvenida a nuestra familia de 3, bueno de 4 gracias a ti"- Dijo Renji mientras ella entraba a la casa y Rukia le daba una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

* * *

En las calles del Seireitei un bastante emocionado Byakuya se dirigía al encuentro de su abuelo...

-"¿Oji-sama, puedo pasar?"- Preguntó Byakuya al momento que tocaba la puerta de la oficina de su abuelo en la Sexta División.

-"Pasa Byakuya"- Contestó Ginrei mientras levantaba la vista de los reportes que estaba revisando y volteaba a la puerta.

Byakuya deslizó la puerta de la oficina y entró. Le gustaba ir a la División, le hacía sentirse aún más importante porque sabía que al momento de que su abuelo decidiera que era tiempo de retirarse él sería quien llevara las riendas de ese lugar también como un Capitán del Gotei 13.

-"Disculpa que te moleste en tus horas de trabajo, pero tengo algunos días buscando un momento para hablar contigo y no me ha sido posible porque no has venido a dormir a la mansión."-

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres discutir conmigo Byakuya?"-

-"Verás Oji-sama"- La voz de Byakuya mostraba emoción, pero no quería que su abuelo se diera cuenta de que lo que le venía a decir lo tenía dando marometas y saltos mentales de felicidad -"La otra noche en mis sueños se manifestó el espíritu de mi Zampakutou"-

Los ojos de Ginrei mostraron su sorpresa. No estaba enterado de que Byakuya fuera capaz de controlar sus emociones, al fin y al cabo su nieto era la persona más impulsiva, temperamental y obstinada que había conocido en sus varios siglos de vida. Byakuya era aún muy joven pero sus progresos en cuanto a su educación para ser cabeza de la familia y ser Capitán de la Sexta División en el futuro eran remarcables.

-"¿Estás seguro de que era tu zampakutou?"-

-"Pues si Oji-sama, yo nunca sueño, sé que suena extraño pero es así. Esta vez soñé con un hombre que se dirigía a mi como Maestro y me dijo claramente que estaba en mi mundo interno, es por eso que no tengo dudas"- Byakuya estaba seguro de lo que había soñado. Es más Él no lo catalogaba como un sueño, Byakuya era un muchacho con el sueño bastante ligero que se la pasaba dando vuelta tras vuelta en la cama hasta que por fin se dormía. Muchas veces despertaba a medianoche y no sabía que hacer, aunque a últimas fechas las caminatas por el jardín en sus noches de insomnio le ayudaban a dormir más fácilmente.

-"Ya veo, entonces es tiempo de que tengas tu zampkutou"- Ginrei se mostraba pensativo y sereno, para su sorpresa Byakuya también. Lo que Él no sabía es que en la mente de Byakuya habían fuegos artificiales con motivo de la celebración de su nuevo logro. Era admirable como Byakuya había logrado mantener un semblante sereno cuando en su mente se podía estar gestando una guerra o llevándose a cabo un festival.

-"Soka... Disculpa la pregunta Oji-sama pero ¿Crees que eso tarde mucho?"- Aunque la voz de Byakuya era controlada la igual que su expresión, para Ginrei era un libro abierto y sabía que estaba muriendo de las ganas de comenzar a practicar con su zampakutou y alcanzar el shikai y tal vez el Bankai. Con Byakuya nunca se sabía.

-"No debe ser mucho tiempo el que tome, mientras tanto sigue con tus demás deberes y cuando sea el momento te informaré"- Los ojos de Ginrei volvieron a posarse en sus papeleo pendiente y Byakuya entendió que ese era el fin de su entrevista.

-"Espero verte en la cena Oji-sama"- Dijo Byakuya mientras se inclinada despidiéndose de su abuelo.

-"Byakuya"- La voz de su abuelo le hizo voltear cuando ya se encontraba de camino a la puerta.

-"¿Si Oji-sama?"-

-"Debes informarle Ukitake Taicho sobre lo que acabamos de hablar. Él sabe que hacer de ahora en adelante"-

-"Claro Oji-sama, en este momento puedo dirigirme a la Decimotercera División"- Byakuya volvió a inclinarse y salió por la puerta.

* * *

Mientras Byakuya se dirigía al encuentro de Ukitake Juushiro se topó con una de las personas a las que no le gustaba ver...

-"¡Oi Byakuya!"- La estrepitosa voz de Shiba Kaien llegó a sus oídos y no pudo menos que darse una palmada mental en la frente ¿Es que Kami tenía en sus planes arruinarle un día tan perfecto poniendo a este sujeto en su camino?

-"Shiba Kaien"- Fue el saludo que salió de los labios del joven noble.

-"Byakuya ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes las formalidades de lado cuando hablemos?"-

-"Aparentemente no las necesarias para que yo pierda mis modales"- Contestó Byakuya con su ya característico tono de voz calmado que sonaba hasta aburrido.

-"Tsk... ¡Nunca cambias! ¿A dónde vas?"- Preguntó Kaien dándole un empujón con el codo, algo que a Byakuya casi lo hace salir de sus casillas.

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero como si no te contesto vas a seguir molestando te diré, voy a la oficina de Ukitake Taicho"- Byakuya no era una de esas personas a las que les gusta dar santo y seña de a donde van o que van a hacer, pero con los años había aprendido que Shiba Kaien no cesaba de hacer preguntas hasta que satisfacía su curiosidad y una vez hecho eso por fin le dejaba en paz.

-"¡Que casualidad, yo también voy para allá! Que suerte tienes de no tener que caminar solo, ¿Sabes? Soy una persona que tiene siempre un tema de conversación"-

'¿No me digas?' Pensó Byakuya mientras mentalmente azotaba su cabeza contra un árbol.

* * *

El trayecto a la oficina de Ukitake había sido para Byakuya peor que si le hubieran arrancado las uñas sin anestesia, Shiba Kaien no dejaría de hablar aunque le metieran la cabeza en un cubo lleno de agua. Aunque viéndolo bien, eso no era del todo malo, Byakuya pudo permanecer sumido en sus pensamientos ya que Kaien rara vez necesitaba que alguien le respondiera, era capaz de llevar una conversación consigo mismo y no darse cuenta de que la otra persona no le estaba escuchando.

-"Ohayo Ukitake Taicho"- Saludó Byakuya una vez entró a la oficina de Juushiro.

-"¡Ohayo Juushiro!"- Kaien saludó como era su costumbre de una manera más informal.

-"Ohayo Byakuya, Kaien,¿A que debo su visita?"-

-"Cierto Byakuya ¿A que has venido?"- Preguntó Kaien

-"Shiba Kaien, eso no es de tu incumbencia"-Byakuya se encontraba ya bastante alterado por la presencia de Kaien.

'¿Es que este hombre no sabe lo que significa privacidad?' Pensó

-"Tsk... ¡Qué carácter!Pero en serio dinos ¿A qué viniste?"-

Juushiro miraba el intercambio de palabras desde su escritorio, no podía dejar de rollar los ojos hacia atrás al ver de nuevo a esos dos argumentando uno contra el otro.

-"Ukitake Taicho, mi Oji-sama me ha pedido que le informe de mi nuevo descubrimiento"- Dijo Byakuya tratando de ignorar la presencia de Kaien -"Hace algunos días el espíritu de mi Zampakutou se manifestó en un sueño"- Byakuya guardaba silencio después de haber dado la información a Ukitake quien de momento se encontraba meditando los hechos.

Kaien estaba algo sorprendido por el logro de Byakuya, sabía que el joven noble era de temperamento volátil y aunque no tenía duda de que alcanzaría el nivel de Capitán en algún momento, las cosas estaban siendo relativamente rápidas tomando en cuenta que además de sus entrenamientos para convertirse en Shinigami, estaba siendo educado en la administración y manejo no sólo de los negocios del Clan Kuchiki, sino también de las actividades administrativas de la Sexta División.

-"Vaya, vaya, vaya, entonces ya va siendo tiempo de que te den una Zampakutou, hazme un favor Byakuya y ten cuidado cuando te la den... No me gusta que los niños jueguen con cosas filosas y no quiero que te vayas a amputar un dedo... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"-

Ante la risa de Kaien los instintos asesinos de Byakuya despertaron, la vena de su frente estaba saltada y pensaba en mil maneras de deshacerse de Él, pero una idea llegó a su mente...

Mientras Kaien estaba sentado en una silla con la cabeza echada para atrás riendo hasta que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire, Byakuya con un movimiento fluido que no se reflejó en el resto de su cuerpo, dio una patada a las patas delanteras de la silla haciendo que Kaien se fuera de espaldas y azotara estrepitosamente el suelo.

Juushiro quien conocía demasiado bien a ambos soltó una risita al ver a Kaien en el suelo, pero no pudo más que pensar en que se lo merecía. Byakuya permanecía sereno, aunque dentro de su mente realizaba su acostumbrada danza de la victoria que efectuaba cada vez que se salía con la suya.

-"Bien Byakuya"- Dijo Juushiro tratando de recuperar la seriedad del momento -"Supongo que Kuchiki Taicho va a solicitar la espada en la Academia Shino, por mi parte no puedo decirte que ya terminamos con el entrenamiento, es necesario seguir con el para que sigas en contacto con tu espada y poco a poco llegue a tener la conexión y confianza necesaria para que obtengas el Shikai y con el paso del tiempo el Bankai"-

Kaien seguía en el piso, las carcajadas hacía un rato que habían cesado y por el momento se encontraba lamentándose y frotando la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-"Ukitake Taicho ¿Cuando comenzaré a entrenar con la espada? Oji-Sama me dijo que usted sabría que hacer"-

-"Bueno, primero debemos esperar a que Kuchiki Taicho te la proporcione, tu y yo seguiremos viéndonos para mejorar tu comunicación con tu mundo interno y creo que sería bueno que obtuviéramos ayuda de Kyoraku Taicho para que te ayude con las liberaciones, pero eso será más adelante"- Dijo Ukitake a su pupilo.

-"Oi Juushiro, yo puedo ayudar a Byakuya"- Dijo Kaien quien estaba en ese momento reacomodando la silla que momentos antes había estado acompañándolo en el suelo. No se molestó en reclamarle a Byakuya, el golpe que se había llevado valía cada segundo de dolor después de haberlo hecho enojar.

-"No es necesario Shiba Kaien"- Dijo Byakuya apretando los dientes.

'¡Por Kami! ¿Es que acaso soy un imán para la gente desesperante?' Pensó

-"Byakuya tiene razón Kaien, mejor deberías utilizar tus energías ocupando el puesto de Fukutaicho de mi escuadrón"- Juushiro nunca perdía una oportunidad para tratar de convencer a Kaien de convertirse en teniente de la Decimotercera División.

-"Tsk... Has insistido tanto Juushiro que probablemente estés a punto de convencerme"-

-"Ya he oído eso otras veces"- Contestó Juushiro con su característica y cálida sonrisa.

Byakuya estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos como para prestar atención a la conversación de Kaien y Juushiro. Su mente estaba en ese momento haciendo malabares con la idea de que Kyoraku Shunsui en un futuro sería su tutor. Habían varias cosas que Byakuya sabía del Capitán de la Octava División, entre ellas estaba el hecho de que cuando no estaba fundido en el piso después de una noche de demasiado Sake, se encontraba persiguiendo a las mujeres Shinigami por todo el Seireitei con la intención de tocarles el trasero. Otra cosa que Byakuya sabía era que ese hombre no conocía la resaca, hacía siglos que nadie lograba verle en sus 5 sentidos porque para evitar los inconvenientes que vienen después de una noche de copas, la solución que había encontrado era seguir bebiendo.

-"Byakuya te recomiendo que vayas a casa y descanses bien, en algunos días el entrenamiento será intenso, pero te recuerdo que primero debes hablar con el espíritu para que te diga su nombre y a partir de ahí veremos como proseguir con el entrenamiento físico"- Juushiro notó a Byakuya algo distraído y pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo digerir las ideas y después hablar con Él.

-"Hai Ukitake Taicho, me retiro Konbanwa"- Después de despedirse de Ukitake volvió la vista hacia Kaien quien seguía a su lado -"Konbanwa Shiba Kaien"- Se despidió apretando los dientes, era increíble como Kaien se las arreglaba para sacarlo de quicio.

Sin más que decir Byakuya dejó a Juushiro y Kaien en la oficina y se dirigió a la mansión Kuchiki.

* * *

Hacía una semana que Byakuya había hablado con su abuelo y Ukitake, al parecer su espera por la tan anhelada Zampakutouu iba a ser más larga de lo que esperaba. Se encontraba sumido en ese mar de pensamientos un tanto pesimistas cuando sintió el reiatsu de Kuchiki Ginrei aproximándose a la mansión.

Tenía varios días esperándole en la puerta, pero en vista de que cada día su abuelo llegaba sin su deseada espada el día de hoy decidió esperar a que este llegara y si le apetecía hablar con Él le mandase llamar. Así que continuó con lo que estaba haciendo bajo la sombra de su tan amado árbol; estaba a la mitad de otra de sus obras maestras llamadas 'Wakame Taishi', esta vez disponía de mayor cantidad de colores para perfeccionar su obra maestra, había decidido que los brazos de su creación se verían mejor en color piel, mientras estaba a la mitad de su trabajo su empleada Akane le llamó.

-"Disculpe la interrupción amo pero Kuchiki-sama ha llegado y solicita su presencia en la biblioteca"-

-"Bien allá voy"- Contestó Byakuya

-"Ano, ¿Amo, debo recoger sus cosas de aquí?"-

-"Si, lleva todo a mi habitación, ya es casi hora de cenar y no continuaré con eso"- Dicho eso dio media vuelta y se dirigió al encuentro de su abuelo.

Ginrei esperaba a Byakuya con noticias que le alegrarían el día el joven Kuchiki.

-"Oji-sama ¿Puedo pasar?"- Preguntó Byakuya mientras golpeada gentilmente la puerta.

-"Pasa Byakuya"-

-"Me dijeron que querías verme"- Dijo Byakuya mientras posaba la vista en la caja de madera con la cresta de la familia Kuchiki grabada en la tapa que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de Ginrei.

-"Siéntate, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo"- Ginrei pudo notar la mirada curiosa que su nieto posaba sobre la caja.

Byakuya se sentó en la silla que estaba situada del lado opuesto del escritorio y esperó a que Él hablara, sus ojos nunca se separaban de la caja.

-"Hace días hice una petición a la Academia Shino y hasta hoy fue concedida, en la caja que tienes al frente está tu Zampakutou"-

Las manos de Byakuya se apresuraron a tomar la caja, pero mientras lo hacía volteó la mirada hacia su abuelo y sus manos volvieron a posarse sobre su regazo.

-"No hay necesidad de que ocultes tu entusiasmo, sé que mueres de ganas de verla y no te voy a detener"-

La reacción a las palabras de Ginrei por parte de Byakuya fueron darle una mirada que reflejaba su emoción y las manos del heredero del Clan se posaron con impaciencia sobre la caja. Cuando la abrió vio su esperada Zampakutou, a sus ojos era la espada más perfecta que jamás haya existido. La empuñadura era larga y estaba revestida de listones de seda en color lila, la hoja de la misma era larga pero nada que Byakuya no pudiera manejar de inmediato.

-"Es perfecta Oji-sama"- Aunque la voz de Byakuya salió de su boca en un tono contenido, para su abuelo no había emoción que pasara desapercibida. Byakuya había sobrepasado toda expectativa que sobre Él se hubiera posado y Ginrei estaba seguro de que en cuanto tuviera el control de su Zampakutou sería algo poderoso y digno de pasar a la historia. Byakuya era el Kuchiki más cualificado en la historia del Clan, resaltaba en cada uno de los aspectos de su vida y había aprendido a mantenerse sereno. Su nieto era su mayor orgullo y estaba seguro de que nunca le decepcionaría.

-"Creo que deberías ir a tratar de comunicarte con tu mundo interno para que comiences con el proceso de impregnar la parte de tu alma que es tu Zampakutou en la espada, como sabes de momento esa sólo es una espada común, pero dejará de serlo cuando el espíritu que reside en tu mundo interno se impregne en ella y así se convertirá en tu más fiel y mejor aliada en la batalla"-

-"Por supuesto Oji-sama, en este momento pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ese proceso, con tu permiso"- Con un fluido movimiento se levantó de la silla y dio una reverencia a su abuelo, salió de la biblioteca con su recién obtenida Zampakutou y se dirigió a la sombra de su árbol preferido mientras en la mente repasaba las enseñanzas y consejos que le habían sido dados por Ukitake.

* * *

Cuando estuvo en su lugar preferido se sentó en el suelo y tomó una posición de loto y colocó la espada en su regazo, tomó unas cuantas inhalaciones profundas y se dispuso a poner su mente en blanco para entrar a su mundo interno. Había estado haciendo intentos durante varios días y en algunas ocasiones había tenido éxito, pero sólo había sido ignorado por el hombre de aspecto aún desconocido.

Esta vez el proceso de contactar su mundo interno fue más corto...

-"Ohayo Maestro"- Dijo la profunda voz

-"Ohayo, espero que el día de hoy si me muestres tu rostro"- Fue la respuesta que dio Byakuya.

-"Sé que hoy Oji-sama te entregó la espada Asauchi que debo habitar"- Byakuya sólo se quedó esperando que el espíritu continuara hablando -"Has demostrado que eres merecedor de conocer por el momento mi apariencia"- Tras estas palabras el halo rosa que siempre rodeaba al espíritu y que era lo que había impedido que Byakuya le viese claramente desapareció paulatinamente.

Frente a Él se encontraba un hombre que de momento era más alto que Byakuya, vestía a la usanza Samurai en color morado, el cabello le llegaba abajo de la cintura y su rostro estaba cubierto completamente por una máscara.

-"¿Me dirás tu nombre?"- Preguntó Byakuya mientras observaba detenidamente cada detalle de la apariencia del Samurai que tenía enfrente. Estaba sorprendido de dicha apariencia, pero los años de práctica mantuvieron su rostro sereno como ya era costumbre.

-"!Bah! Eso no será tan fácil Maestro, primero debes mostrarme tu valía en combate"- Dijo el espíritu de manera retadora.

-"¿Me retas? Tú mismo me llamas Maestro y te atreves a retarme, me parece interesante"- Dijo Byakuya en su usual tono sereno desenvainando la versión espiritual de la espada que descansaba en su regazo.

El espíritu desenvainó la propia y comenzó el combate, ambos contrincantes poseían gran velocidad y un manejo impecable de la espada, sus tácticas eran fluidas y poco a poco el tono del combate iba subiendo. El sonido del metal de ambas espadas era tan fuerte que ninguno de los dos podía oír su propia respiración. El mundo interno de Byakuya que era un vasto jardín de verdes pastos lleno de árboles de Sakura se convirtió en el escenario de una reñida justa entre amo y Zampakutou.

-"Interesante combate Maestro, ¿Es todo lo que tienes para mostrarme?"- Dijo el espíritu de manera un poco más burlona esta vez.

-"Sé hacer muchas más cosas y moverme a mayor velocidad, pero en este momento no veo la necesidad de utilizar mis aptitudes ante mi oponente"- Byakuya se encontraba molesto, ¿Quien se creía el espíritu para menospreciarlo de esa manera? Era parte de su propia alma y hacía mofa de Él. Con un fluido movimiento hacia el frente sosteniendo su espada con ambas manos Byakuya usó Shumpo para acercarse al espíritu y le atravesó el estómago.

-"Eres grandioso maestro, un digno portador de mi poder"- Dijo el espíritu mientras miraba hacia abajo y veía la espada que le había atravesado. -"Mi nombre es..."-

Byakuya abrió los ojos, se puso de pie con la espada en las manos y con voz clara y fuerte dijo...

-"Shire Senbonzakura"-

* * *

**Así termina el capítulo 6 de esta historia! El capítulo 7 lo publicaré el día 26 de septiembre, como siempre les vuelvo a pedir que me dejen su review, a veces aspectos de los capítulos se definen mediante las review y los PM que recibo... Les espero el viernes 12 de Septiembre con el capítulo 1 de Una Promesa Rota que ya está listo!**

**Besos**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Quiero ofrecer una disculpa por haberme tomado una semana más para actualizar, pero mi vida personal ha sido un poco caótica últimamente y mis múltiples obligaciones me han mantenido bastante ocupada.**

**Este capítulo me quedó un poco más largo, espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a todos quienes dejaron un comentario acerca del capítulo anterior, a todos quienes tienen cuenta de FF les envié un mensaje de respuesta y a quienes no tienen...PUES NO! jaja**

**En fin, el próximo viernes estaré actualizando Una promesa rota, ese fic me sale bastante fácil porque no tengo que adaptarlo al canon (aunque a veces fracaso un poco adaptando este) Dios bendiga los AU y el OOC! **

**Los dejo para que disfruten de este el capítulo 7 de Crónicas de Byakuya!**

* * *

_**Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo yo solo tomo algunos personajes para saciar mis deseos de Byaruki!**_

_**NOTA: Los personajes originales mencionados en esta historia si son de mi propiedad, así como algunos detalles que no se apegan al canon.**_

_**R&R**_

Byakuya se encontraba rodeado por una nube rosa semejante a los pétalos de Sakura. Estaba tan absorto por la imagen de su espada liberada que la emoción no le permitió percatarse del par de ojos que le observaban desde la distancia.

Ginrei se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la biblioteca. En silencio llevaba algunos minutos observando a Byakuya mientras éste se encontraba en su mundo interno.

La sorpresa se apoderó de Él cuando vio a Byakuya ponerse de pie sosteniendo su zampakutou en la mano derecha, de manera vertical justo frente a su rostro. Desde donde se encontraba no pudo escuchar el comando utilizado por su nieto en ese momento, pero sí pudo presenciar como la espada se fragmentaba en diminutas partículas muy parecidas a hojuelas, mientras analizaba lo que tenía ante sus ojos, notó como los fragmentos comenzaban a hacer remolinos no muy bien definidos alrededor de Byakuya.

Pudo apreciar como la empuñadura de la espada seguía en la mano de Byakuya, éste comenzó a blandirla como si de la espada en su estado sellado se tratase. Los pétalos comenzaron a moverse hacia donde el movimiento del brazo de Byakuya les dirigía.

Después de un rato de estar observando a su nieto durante el primer encuentro con su zampakutou Ginrei no podía dejar de sentir un profundo orgullo. En su juventud, el líder del Clan Kuchiki había logrado obtener su shikai en seis meses.

Su hijo Sojun había resultado ser excepcional, pues en sólo 2 meses había conseguido el suyo, pero Byakuya rompía todos los esquemas. Sus resultados eran prodigiosos, hacía menos de una hora que poseía su zampakutou y ya estaba manipulando por primera vez su shikai.

La imagen ante los ojos de Ginrei era simplemente excepcional, los pétalos en que se había convertido la espada se movían de tal manera que hacían el cabello de Byakuya ondear por el viento producido por su movimiento. El shikai tenía un aspecto hermoso, la nube rosada llenaba la atmósfera del jardín dándole una imagen etérea.

De momento Ginrei no era capaz de medir el poder de la zampakutou de su nieto, al menos no por unos segundos más. Mientras Ginrei observaba a Byakuya, éste se percató por fin de los sabios ojos que estaban siendo testigos del espectáculo brindado por su zampakutou, durante los pocos segundo que sostuvo la mirada de su abuelo con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, el joven Kuchiki perdió la concentración.

Delgadas líneas de sangre comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y brazos, al mismo tiempo en su atuendo comenzaban a notarse múltiples rasgaduras.

Después de algunos segundos, Ginrei se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo y llegó a la realización del poder destructivo de la majestuosa zampakutou. Cada uno de los pétalos era una filosa navaja, una hermosa y letal arma era la que poseía Byakuya.

Casi al mismo tiempo, el dolor hizo que Byakuya se percatara de las heridas y todos los pétalos cayeron al suelo.

Ginrei, con paso firme pero apresurado se acercó a Byakuya para ver como se encontraba. Mientras caminaba por el jardín al encuentro de su nieto pudo notar como los pétalos se desplazaban por el aire en dirección a la empuñadura y volvían a formar la hoja de la espada. Con un último destello rosado la espada se selló.

-"Byakuya ¿Te encuentras bien?"- Aunque al hablar Ginrei se mostraba sereno, en su interior estaba genuinamente preocupado por el bienestar físico de Byakuya.

-"Son sólo unos cortes superficiales Ojii-sama, nada de lo que debas preocuparte"- Las palabras de Byakuya eran verdad, los cortes que tenía por todo el cuerpo no eran nada de consecuencia, aunque eso no significaba que no le produjeran dolor alguno.

-"Enviaré a uno de los sirvientes a la Cuarta División, pediré que envíen a alguien para que te atienda, si como dices no tienes cortes profundos no es necesario pedir a Unohana Taicho que venga"- Dijo Ginrei mientras pasaba el brazo derecho por debajo del brazo izquierdo de Byakuya para servirle de apoyo y guiarlo a su habitación.

-"Muy bien Ojii-sama, entre más rápido me recupere será mejor, así pronto volveré a entrenar con mi zampakutou"- Dijo Byakuya con emoción y a la vez con algo de vergüenza por haber resultado lastimado por su propia distracción.

-"¿Cual es su nombre?"- Preguntó Ginrei mientras deslizaba la puerta de la habitación de Byakuya para ayudarle a entrar.

-"Senbonzakura"- Contestó Byakuya rápidamente.

-"¿Mil flores de cerezo? Eso tiene sentido, después de todo tienes una especial predilección por los árboles de Sakura del jardín."- A Ginrei utilizar la palabra predilección le pareció lo más apropiado para no herir la sensibilidad de Byakuya, pero lo cierto es que consideraba el gusto de Byakuya por los árboles de Sakura más como una obsesión.

-"Creo que tienes razón Ojii-sama, su nombre además concuerda a la perfección con su apariencia liberada, aunque no así con su apariencia en mi mundo interno"- Explicó Byakuya.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- Preguntó Ginrei.

-" Senbonzakura es un hombre alto y está vestido como un guerrero samurai"-

-"Tu espada se divide en miles de navajas y su apariencia es la de un guerrero samurai, muy interesante"- Dijo Ginrei pensativo, en su cabeza daba vueltas la idea de cuan ilógica era la imagen de la espada en ambas representaciones. El poder demostrado por el shikai de Byakuya tenía aún más potencial destructivo del que había pensado Ginrei al verlo.

El shikai de Byakuya era majestuoso, poderoso, letal y abrumador.

Mientras Ginrei ayudaba a Byakuya a ponerse cómodo en el futón, la siempre fiel sirvienta Akane hizo su aparición en la puerta de la habitación.

-"Akane, envía a alguno de los mensajeros a la Cuarta División a que solicite la presencia de un auxiliar en la mansión, no es necesaria la presencia de Unohana Taicho."- Dijo Ginrei

-"Enseguida Kuchiki-sama"- Con esas palabras y una breve reverencia Akane corrió en dirección a la cocina, que era donde se reunían los mozos a descansar.

-"Ojii-sama, siento vergüenza de que me vayan a ver herido por mi propio shikai, la herida que eso causará en mi orgullo es aún más profunda de las que presento en mi cuerpo"- Byakuya dijo eso a su abuelo con la mirada posada en el suelo, pero conservando la dignidad.

-"No hay deshonor en lo que te ha pasado, Byakuya, las heridas que presentas aunque no sean de batalla y te hayan sido infligidas al manipular tu propio shikai, no son para nada deshonrosas. Todos en algún momento estuvimos en tu lugar, la falta de destreza fue la causante cuando muchos de nosotros comenzamos a dominar el shikai"- Replicó honestamente Kuchiki Ginrei.

Después de recibir la atención médica por parte Yamada Seinosuke, el sueño se apoderó de Byakuya debido a los medicamentos para el dolor que le fueron administrados.

* * *

Un par de días después, ya recuperado de las lesiones sufridas, Byakuya se dispuso a comenzar su día con una visita a Ukitake Juushiro.

Toc, toc, toc

-"¿Ukitake Taicho?"- Byakuya guardó silencio esperando una respuesta.

-"Pase"- La voz de Ukitake se escuchó desde el interior de la oficina.

Mientras Byakuya entraba escuchó al Capitán de la Decimotercera División tosiendo. Ese no era precisamente un buen día para el siempre amable Capitán.

-"Ohayo Byakuya-kun"- Le saludó Ukitake, quien se encontraba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, con una mano sostenía un paño húmedo sobre su frente y con la otra se llevaba una taza de té caliente a los labios.

-"Ohayo Ukitake Taicho"- Respondió el visitante.

Después de dar un sorbo, Juushiro puso la taza sobre su escritorio y con la mano hizo un gesto para que Byakuya tomara asiento frente a Él.

-"Supe por Kuchiki Taicho que tuviste un percance mientras entrenabas con tu zampakutou"- Ginrei había considerado pertinente informar a Ukitake de los sucedido, a los ojos del experimentado cabeza del Clan Kuchiki, era indispensable que Juushiro estuviera enterado de los pormenores y ayudara a Byakuya a ese respecto.

-"Fue hace dos días, cuando Ojii-sama llegó a la mansión con mi zampakutou, después de recibirla fui al jardín y comencé con la meditación tal y como me lo había indicado, en cuestión de segundos estaba en mi mundo interno. El espíritu de mi zampakutou me retó a demostrarle mis habilidades y después de una batalla, que yo gané, me reveló su nombre y comando de activación.

Ukitake estaba genuinamente sorprendido, en todos los años que llevaba como Capitán del Gotei 13 e incluso en todos sus años como Shinigami, nunca había sabido de nadie que en sólo unos segundos obtuviera el shikai. Tenía varias dudas en la cabeza y la persona que podía aclararlas estaba justo frente a Él.

-"¿Cual es su nombre Byakuya-kun?"- Preguntó Juushiro mientras escanciaba té en una taza para ofrecer a su visita.

-"Senbonzakura"- Respondió Byakuya, el nombre de su zampakutou dejó sus labios con un orgullo inconmensurable, estaba tan orgulloso que parecía pavorreal.

Para Ukitake al igual que para Ginrei, el nombre de la zampakutou de Byakuya no fue sorpresa. Byakuya no ocultaba su apego a los árboles de Sakura.

-"Soka, ¿Y cual es su comando de activación?"-

-"Chire"- Cuando Byakuya escuchó el comando de labios del samurai, no tenía mucho sentido, pero al ver la forma que tomaba Senbonzakura en su estado liberado lo entendió.

En Juushiro la curiosidad aumentaba con cada parte de la información que Byakuya le compartía. Ahora por su mente pasaba la pregunta de cómo sería la imagen del shikai de Byakuya.

-"Tu progreso me parece asombroso e interesante Byakuya-kun, espero que un día que me sienta bien me muestres tu shikai"- Byakuya sólo asintió, esperando a que Juushiro terminara de hablar.-"¿Cómo fue el accidente que tuviste? Kuchiki Taicho no me dió detalles al respecto."-

Al oír esto Byakuya se sintió avergonzado, aunque Ginrei le había dicho que lo sucedido no era nada fuera de lo normal, no dejaba de sentirse mal. Kuchiki Byakuya no fallaba nunca, o al menos hasta ese día.

Aclarándose la garganta para disipar los pensamientos vergonzosos de su mente dijo…

-"Estaba comenzando a visualizar la energía que fluía entre las navajas en que se transforma Senbonzakura en su forma de shikai, cuando por un momento perdí la concentración y los pétalos me hirieron."- Dijo Byakuya, su espalda estaba erguida como siempre, pero sus ojos encontraban rehusarse con la mirada de Juushiro.

-"Soka, verás Byakuya-kun, no creo que lo sucedido se deba a una falta de concentración de tu parte"- Los ojos de Ukitake se encontraban cerrados en profunda concentración.

Byakuya estaba más atento que nunca ante las palabras de su mentor, la idea de que no fuera una falla suya le estaba alegrando el ánimo.

-"¿A que se refiere con eso Ukitake Taicho?"-

-"El incidente, desde mi punto de vista, parece más una falta de coordinación entre tu zampakutou y tu. Ahora que haz avanzado tanto en tu relación con el espíritu, es momento de que el vínculo se vuelva más cercano y se consolide la relación Maestro-Zampakutou. ¿Que me puedes decir de Senbonzakura?"-

-"Es un samurai de carácter altanero, a mi parecer padece de delirio de grandeza y le falta aprender a respetar"- En sus días de recuperación, Byakuya había analizado una y otra vez ese primer encuentro con Senbonzakura, lo que acababa de describir a Ukitake eran sus conclusiones después de un análisis profundo.

'¿No te recuerda a alguien Byakuya-kun?' Pensó Ukitake mientras mentalmente sonreía ante las similitudes entre Maestro y Zampakutou.

Juushiro estaba a punto de hablar cuando la puerta de corrió repentinamente y la figura de su teniente apareció en el umbral.

-"Oi Byakuya, supe que te heriste mientras entrenabas con tu zampakutou. ¿Sigues conservando los dedos de las manos completos? Déjame ver esa hermosa carita tuya ¿Estás herido? ¿Te sientes bien?"- Kaien hablada haciendo muecas como si se dirigiera a un recién nacido, nunca perdía una oportunidad de molestar a Byakuya y esta vez no sería una excepción.

La cara de Byakuya reflejaba todo el disgusto ante las palabras y la presencia de Shiba Kaien. La entrada del hombre tomó por sorpresa al joven noble. ¿A qué deidad debería de encomendarse para dejar de ver gente tan molesta?.

-"Shiba Kaien, vigila tus modales"- La vena de la frente de Byakuya estaba tan hinchada que estaba a punto de estallar. Las siempre presentes burlas del teniente le sacaban constantemente de sus casillas. ¿Porque la mala suerte le acechaba? ¿Porque de todos los miles de shinigamis del Seireitei, siempre era Shiba Kaien quien estaba constantemente en su camino?

'¿Porque Kami no tiene compasión de mí?' Pensó

-"Pfff...Byakuya, como siempre tan rígido"-

-"Shiba Kaien"- Dijo Byakuya con un tono frío como el polo y la mirada fijamente posada en los ojos de Kaien-"Prefiero mil veces ser herido por los filos de mi zampakutou, que acabar empapado y con gripe, como tú la primera vez que liberaste a Nejibana"- Byakuya casi sonríe ante su triunfo verbal.

'Toma esa Shiba Kaien' -Byakuya recordó el ejemplo que le había mencionado su Ojii-sama mientras trataba de hacerle sentir mejor. Y ahora si que lo había logrado, Byakuya se sentía mejor al ver la cara de vergüenza de Kaien.

Una enorme gota apareció en la frente de Kaien, sus hombros se encogieron ante la derrota, era la primera vez que Byakuya le devolvía la burla y no estaba para nada preparado para eso. Siempre era Él quien molestaba al heredero Kuchiki, no al revés. La sensación de derrota le era desconocida. Byakuya había ganado ese encuentro.

-"Juushiro, te veo luego"- Kaien se dió la vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Juushiro no dijo nada, todavía tenía en la cara una enorme sonrisa en la cara, que era producto de ver cómo por primera vez Kaien no tenía nada más que decir.

Al ver a Kaien darse la vuelta y retirarse derrotado, Byakuya sintió como si hubiera crecido 30 centímetros, la Sociedad de Almas era de repente más grande y brillante, el aire era más ligero y todo se debía a que Shiba Kaien iba a tener que pensar dos veces antes de volver a acercarse para molestarlo. En su mente Byakuya se encontraba como ya era su costumbre, ejecutando su danza de la victoria.

Después de unos segundos Juushiro continuó…

-"Byakuya-kun"- Al escuchar la voz de Juushiro salió de su pequeña fiesta mental.

-"Hai Ukitake Taicho"- Con un ligero tinte de vergüenza Byakuya se puso atento, por haber estado sumergido en su victoria, Byakuya había dejado por un momento de prestarle atención a Ukitake.

Por su parte Juushiro, ya había recuperado la seriedad después del breve episodio acontecido momentos antes en su oficina, prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto. Tal vez debía reprender a Byakuya por su comportamiento, pero había dos cosas que se lo impedían, primero que el temperamento de Byakuya no era para ponerse a prueba y segundo que Kaien nunca dejaba de molestarle, así que Byakuya estaba en su derecho de marcar límites.

-"Como te decía, esto me parece más una falta de entendimiento entre ustedes. Ahora que ya no te cuesta trabajo comunicarte con Él, debes buscar la manera de hacer prevalecer tu jerarquía como su Maestro y lograr que se someta a tu voluntad para que te muestre como dominar sus habilidades. No se trata de una relación de puro sometimiento, recuerda que tu zampakutou es tu mejor aliada y parte de tí mismo, es como una extensión de tu cuerpo, no una simple arma en la batalla."- Las palabras siempre sabias de Ukitake hacían eco en la cabeza de Byakuya.

-"Pero Ukitake Taicho, le he ganado ya una batalla y me ha dado su nombre y comando de liberación"- Para Byakuya aún no tenía sentido lo que Ukitake acababa de decirle.

-"Oh, entiendo tu pregunta Byakuya-kun, pero lo que ganaste fue apenas el inicio. Tu batalla por el control y el respeto sobre tu zampakutou apenas comienza."-

* * *

La tristeza de Rukia había disminuido…

Sus días con Renji y sus amigos hacían de su vida en Rukongai algo menos fatídico de lo que en realidad era. Vivir en la miseria era nefasto, pero soportar la miseria en soledad era algo aún más difícil de soportar.

Aunque el hambre era una sensación persistente, entre todos se las arreglaban para obtener algo para comer cada día, nunca era una comida completa o saludable, pero al menos no morirían de inanición.

Renji en las últimas semanas se había convertido en familia para Rukia, los otros dos habitantes de su precario hogar también, pero la conexión que Rukia sentía con Renji era mucho más profunda. Era como si le conociera desde mucho tiempo atrás o como si durante su tiempo en el Mundo de los Vivos, hubieran tenido un lazo sanguíneo.

Con Él, Rukia se sentía siempre acompañada y segura, el carácter gracioso y a veces arrebatado de Renji era como un bálsamo. La muerte de Mai era un vacío que nunca se iba a llenar, pero la presencia de Él en su vida era renovadora.

Rukia nunca había tenido que robar, Mai siempre se encargaba de que tuviera algo de comer, al igual que con Renji la comida nunca era abundante, pero al menos no era robada. Esto era un cambio en su vida, ahora ella estaba segura de que era fuerte y podría sobrevivir, la vida la ponía diariamente ante un nuevo reto y ella ya no estaba temerosa de afrontar el destino. Mientras no estuviera sola, todo era posible.

Este era un nuevo modo de vida, Rukia estaba segura de que Mai no hubiera aprobado que robara, pero también sabía que Mai nunca hubiera querido que muriera de hambre o frío. Pero dadas las circunstancias, Mai entendería.

Ese día Rukia se había levantado muy temprano, por lo general los muchachos se encargaban de proveer la comida, pero este día ella quería retribuirles sus atenciones. No le gustaba ser una inútil y tampoco quería que la consideraran el elemento débil.

-"Oi Renji"- Rukia puso su mano sobre el hombro de Renji, quien se encontraba sumido en un profundo sueño. Rukia no entendía como le era posible dormir tan profundamente en ese roído colchón que ella y Él compartían. El colchón que ella había tenido en casa de Mai era incómodo, pero no se comparaba con este.

Los ronquidos emitidos por Renji le indican a Rukia que no se había inmutado ni un poco ante su voz o las sacudidas que le había dado.

-"¡RENJI!"- Gritó Rukia mientras con la pierna derecha le daba un patada en las piernas a su amigo.

Un asustado y dolorido Renji se levantó de un sólo movimiento, la cabeza le daba vueltas por el súbito movimiento y no sabia porque le dolía tanto el costado de la pierna izquierda. Lo único que recordaba era que mientras se encontraba dormido, soñaba plácidamente con un filete.

-"¿Que pasa? ¡Ouch...Ouch...Ouch!"- Dijo Renji mientras poco a poco alcanzaba la conciencia al salir de su estado de estupor matutino. Una vez que pudo enfocar bien la mirada vio a Rukia parada junto a Él riendo a carcajadas, se estaba abrazando el estómago para contener el dolor que le producía reír con tanta fuerza, las lágrimas le salían de los ojos por tanta risa.

Poco a poco el entendimiento de la situación llegó a Renji. Las carcajadas de Rukia ante su reacción fueron prueba suficiente para Él, era ella quien le había golpeado.

Rukia no podía contener la risa, Renji se había parado como si algo hubiese estallado bajo su colchón, la madeja color carmín que era el cabello de Renji estaba enmarañado, parecía que un gato hubiese jugado en su cabeza y el resultado era hilarante, la cara de dolor de Renji y sus alaridos eran demasiado para ella.

-"¡Rukia BAKA! ¡Ouch...Ouch...Ouch!"- Gritaba Renji mientras se sobaba la pierna que ahora estaba morada en el sitio donde Rukia le había pegado. Vaya que tenía fuerza la pequeña mujercita.

-"Te lo buscaste Renji, traté de despertarte suavemente pero no me hacías caso, así que busque alternativas para despertarte y veo que encontré una muy buena...JAJAJA"- Dijo Rukia en cuanto pudo recuperar un poco la compostura.

Era extraña la familiaridad que sentían uno con el otro, les había sido muy fácil adaptarse a vivir juntos, los muchachos sabían darle su espacio a Rukia. Ella era en muchos sentidos muy parecida a ellos, su forma de hablar y conducirse la hacía ver a veces algo masculina, pero conservaba la gracia de una niña.

-"Tsk…¿Para que querías despertarme Rukia? ¡Es muy temprano!"- Dijo Renji, una vez que el dolor disminuyó las ganas de dormir volvieron a su magullado cuerpo, era muy temprano y aún le quedaba sueño. No era un chico flojo, pero tampoco era que hubiera mucho que hacer en el día.

-"Salí y les traje el desayuno"- Dijo Rukia como si no fuera la gran cosa. Pero para ella lo era, nunca había salido sola a conseguir comida y su expedición había sido un éxito. Había conseguido una cantidad nada despreciable de comida y olía delicioso.

-"¿Saliste tú sola a conseguir el desayuno?"- Renji no podía creer lo que oía.

-"¡Claro BAKA! ¿Acaso creías que no podría?"- Rukia estaba seriamente ofendida ante la incredulidad de Renji. De nuevo Él la veía débil y dependiente de Él.

-"¡Claro que no enana! ¡Sólo me sorprendió que te levantaste tan temprano!"- Renji notó que había herido la susceptibilidad de Rukia al no creer que ella sola había conseguido la comida y trató de enmendar su error, cosa que consiguió con éxito.

Los gritos con que se comunicaban ambos niños acabaron por despertar a los otros dos moradores de la casa, quienes al oír la palabra comida corrieron en dirección a donde estaban Rukia y Renji.

-"¿Alguien dijo comida?"- Dijo Hiroshi relamiéndose los labios.

-"¿Tú sola la conseguiste Rukia?"- Dijo Katashi asombrado.

Rukia volvió a sentir tristeza ¿Es que acaso todos en la casa la veían como una inútil?

Renji tratando de suavizar la situación y buscando que Rukia dejara de poner esa cara tan triste dijo…

-"Oi Rukia ¿Donde está la comida? ¿Donde la conseguiste?"- Nadie se había preguntado eso.

-"Eto… No fue nada complicado"- Dijo Rukia con semblante orgulloso ante su éxito.

Los muchachos hacía lo mejor que podían para ocultar su sorpresa. Nadie quería ser víctima de la recién revelada ira de Rukia.

-"¿Nada complicado?"- Preguntó Hiroshi de la manera más política que alcanzó.

-"¡Para nada! Fue de lo más sencillo… Sólo tuve que esperar a que unos Shinigamis que patrullan desde hace días esta zona se descuidaran. Llevaba varios días viéndolos dejar sus almuerzos atados a la rama de un árbol, así que cuando se fueron, me subí al árbol y deshice los nudos que las sostenían, soy bastante rápida"- Rukia hablaba como si fuera de lo más normal haber robado el almuerzo de dos (asumían que de dos, dada la cantidad de cajas bento en poder de Rukia) Shinigamis.

Según lo que sabían los muchachos, los Shinigamis eran de las personas más poderosas de la Sociedad de Almas, eran personas que se encargaban de protegerlos de los Hollow que a veces acechaban el Rukongai, pero habían algunos que no eran amables. Era mejor no buscarse problemas con ellos si no querías recibir alguna paliza por robar, peor aún sería recibirla por robarle a ellos.

Los tres varones se sentaron en el piso, decidieron mentalmente dejar de hacer preguntas acerca de la procedencia de la comida, así como de los métodos empleados por Rukia para obtenerla.

Rukia tomó las dos cajas bento y las colocó al centro del círculo que habían formado, las abrió y reveló su contenido. Ambos almuerzos eran iguales, parecían preparados por la misma persona. En el interior de las cajas había una generosa ración de arroz que estaba acompañada de un poco de salmón a la parrilla y verduras.

No era precisamente el desayuno que hubieran esperado, pero no era hora de poner requisitos, era una buena comida y en cantidad suficiente para alimentarse los cuatro. A falta de palillos o algún otro utensilio para llevarse la comida a las boca, usaron las manos.

En cuanto los primeros bocados tocaron su boca, los cuatro pusieron cara de asombro, era de lo mejor que habían probado en su vida. Quien diría que un Shinigami pudiera comer esos manjares. Para cuatro desamparados del Rukongai como eran ellos, la simple pero sabrosa comida de un Shinigami era lo más delicioso del mundo.

Rukia por un momento de quedó saboreando el momento más que la comida. Le daba gusto poder ser de utilidad y ayudar a obtener el sustento de su nueva familia. La imagen de los 3 varones con los que vivía comiendo animadamente, daba a su pequeño e infantil corazón una sensación de gozo. Las personas más importantes de su vida estaban bien y ella tenía algo que ver con eso, al menos esta vez.

Los tres niños al ver que Rukia no estaba comiendo, voltearon a verla, su mirada estaba levemente perdida ante la imagen de sus amigos comiendo. Los tres niños se voltearon a ver mutuamente y al unísono dijeron…

-"Arigato, Rukia"-

Rukia salió de su ensimismamiento y con una sonrisa asintió aceptando el agradecimiento.

* * *

Para Hisana la vida no estaba resultando tan placentera como a ella le hubiera gustado. Los días al lado de Takeshi eran muy felices, pero por las noches la incertidumbre se alojaba en su corazón.

Las peleas en el bar eran cosa de todos los días, no era sencillo mantener el control de los parroquianos, el exceso de sake causaba estragos en sus cuerpos y mentes.

Esa noche las cosas habían resultado un poco más mal de lo habitual. No era raro que Takeshi resultara golpeado mientras trataba de separar y echar a la calle a los buscapleitos, pero en esta ocasión no fue tan afortunado de sólo salir magullado.

Hisana se encontraba limpiando la herida que uno de los implicados en la trifulca le había causado. Durante las revueltas no era raro que las botellas de sake salieran volando por el aire, los hombres alcoholizados, trataban de usarlas como arma para herir a sus adversarios.

Takeshi era un hombre que poseía muy buenos reflejos, pero ese día no pudo hacer gala de ellos. Mientras se encontraba tratando de separar a dos hombres, un tercero que se encontraba a sus espaldas, lanzó una botella en su dirección y al no ser capaz de ver la acción de su agresor, no pudo esquivar el golpe.

La herida situada en la parte trasera de su cabeza sangraba profusamente. Hisana trataba de curarlo con sumo cuidado, no quería causarle aún más dolor del que ya sentía.

Era preocupante verle herido de esa manera, su corazón siempre pendía de un hilo al pensar que podía perderle en cualquier momento.

Al percatarse de la mueca de preocupación presente en la cara de Hisana, su amado trató de calmarla.

-"¿Hisana?"- Dijo su nombre suavemente, no quería que su voz reflejara el dolor físico que sentía en ese momento.

Hisana salió de sus sombríos pensamientos y le miró.

-"Hai"- Fue su respuesta.

-"No es necesario que te preocupes, no es una herida profunda y no me duele demasiado"- Sus intentos para consolarla parecían estar surtiendo efecto.

-"Creo que ya quedó limpia, sólo falta terminar de vendarte y estarás listo ¿Quieres que te dé algo para el dolor?"- Preguntó Hisana mientras terminada con su trabajo.

No era usual que ella hablara tan fríamente, Takeshi podía notar la preocupación que entintaba sus palabras.

-"No, estoy bien, mejor vamos a dormir"- Dijo Takeshi, una vez más tratando de dejar de lado el tema.

-"Hai"- Fue de nuevo la corta respuesta de Hisana.

Mientras ambos yacían en el sencillo futón que estaba en su recamara, cada uno tenía la mente ocupada en el otro.

Hisana pensaba en el miedo que tenía de perder a la persona más importante de su vida, mientras Takeshi sufría al verla preocupada por su bienestar, cuando era Él quien debía preocuparse por el de ella.

Poco a poco el sueño y el cansancio hicieron de las suyas y ambos amantes se fueron a dormir. Este era sólo uno de los amargos episodios que la vida les tenía deparados.

* * *

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado y la espera haya valido la pena. El próximo capítulo espero tenerlo listo para el día 10 de Octubre, en caso de algún cambio en la fecha de publicación se los haré saber editando esta nota de autor.**

**Besitos...**

**Isabel **


End file.
